Whatever Happens
by Chasyn
Summary: He was trapped in a loveless marriage. His daughter was miserable. And they were about to meet a man that would change both their lives. Just as long as his wife didn't find out. Eventually Eragon/Murtagh. Don't like, don't click.
1. Working Day and Night

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the Eragon world. The idea of a human Saphira and Thorn was borrowed from Sussiekitten. Gasey is my own character. Pronounced like Casey, cept with a G.

**Notes:** It's an AU, which means alternate universe. That means no dragons and dragon riders. But lots of coffee!

**Warnings:** Eragon and Murtagh. Plain and simple. Don't like it, don't read it. Oh. Watch out for Arya bashing. I have nothing against her, really.

* * *

**Whatever Happens**

"Baby… I have some bad news…" The girl turned from the locked door and looked up with nervousness in her eyes.

"Really?" The boy stepped closer to her and threw his arms around her waist. He drew her closer and smirked. It was Saturday and he had come to pick her up. They were supposed to be on their way to the movies. But instead, as soon as he arrived, she ushered him up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind them.

"Knock it off!" She snapped and pushed his hands away.

Signing softly, he shook his head. "Okay, what'd I do now?" She had been so moody lately. He had begun to wonder if it was time to call their off and on relationship of the past year a failure and move on. He probably wouldn't miss her that much anyways.

She bit her lip and turned away but she didn't answer.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He persisted, his tone slightly on edge. He was getting tired of her attitude.

"I… I'm… uh…" She stuttered for a moment before finding her voice. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out, her back still to him.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said again, spinning around to face him.

"Pregnant?" He repeated in disbelief. "How?"

She pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. "I believe you were there." She snapped.

"But we only did it once!" He said, shaking his head. And it had been awful and awkward and things kept getting in the way.

She shrugged. "That's all it takes."

"I wore a fucking condom."

"Then you didn't do it right!"

His eyes narrowed. "It's not rocket science."

"Well…" She threw up her arms as she spoke. "It didn't work!"

"But…I can't be a father!" He shook his head again. "I just turned 16!"

"And I'm only 15!" She snapped loudly.

Her tone caught him off guard and he visibly flinched. After a moment, he sighed and drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I didn't mean to yell. Just… surprised me. I wasn't expecting…"

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She felt like any moment she would melt.

He hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will work out. It'll all be okay." He had his doubts. Nothing would be okay. He knew he didn't love her. And he suspected she didn't love him as well.

"How?" She sobbed. "How will everything be okay? What are we going to do?"

"We… we're going to have a baby." He heard his voice crack. "We'll… graduate high school and… get married. We'll get jobs and we'll get a house. And maybe… until then… our parents can help with babysitting. It'll work out. You'll see."

"But… I had all these plans. I was going to go to Paris after graduation. And I was going to model and study fashion!"

"You'll get to." He promised, rubbing her back as he held her. "Whatever happens… I'll… I'll find a way to make it work. I'll take care of you. Both of you. I promise."

**Chapter 1: Working Day and Night**

10 years later…

"Gasey? Gasey! Get your ass down here now!"

She looked up at the open door as the voice reached her ears. What had she done? She had come home as soon as school was out. She had fixed herself a snack, called her father, and went upstairs to do her homework. She had been silent. She was careful not to disturb her mother. She hadn't even seen her mother yet that day.

"Gasey! NOW!"

Oh no! Now she was really going to get it. She had made her mother call twice. "Coming!" She called, jumping up and hurrying down the hall.

The apartment was small. Gasey's bedroom was small, barely big enough for the bed, desk, and dresser that were in it. She had little room to play, but she wouldn't dare complain. Her parent's room was much the same. The oversized bed her mother demanded took up over half. There was a washer and dryer in the closet in the hallway, though the washer had been broken for over a month. The bathroom was beside it. Then there was a living room and a small dining room connected with the kitchen. It wasn't huge, but it was the only home Gasey had ever known.

It only took a minute for her mother to come into view. Gasey lowered her head as she stepped into the small kitchen. Her mind was still racing as she tried to figure out what she could have done to upset her mother.

"Gasey!" Her mother hollered when the little girl's gaze was on the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Meekly, Gasey looked up at her mother, flinching at the tone of voice directed at her.

Many considered the twenty-five year old a knockout. Her long black hair, her green eyes, her pale skin. She was tall, she was thin, and she was curvy in all the right places. If she hadn't of gotten pregnant, she could have been on the cover of magazines all over the world.

Gasey, on the other hand, was nothing like her mother. She was short for her age, unlike either of her parents. She didn't have her mother's sharp features or her elegance and grace. She had her father's dark brown hair and his fierce dark eyes. When the three were seen together, it was clear who she took after. And she had adapted her father's stoic nature at an early age.

She wasn't pretty, by her mother's standards. And she wasn't popular in school. Her mother couldn't understand why Gasey didn't have friends. But in that aspect, she was very much like her father. She didn't socialize well and she kept to herself. Besides, the few times she had been invited somewhere by a classmate she had declined. Asking her mother for permission always ended up badly.

The one thing Gasey loved in her life was her dad. He was always working but he always kept a cell phone on him. That was one luxury Gasey was allowed, a cell phone. No matter how busy her dad was, he always had time to talk or at least text. She knew his number by heart. Her mother's, on the other hand, she'd have to look up if she wanted to use it. Which she didn't.

Gasey stole a look at the clock. It was late, way past her bedtime. But she had stayed up to see her father when he returned from work. And according to that clock, that was to be any minute now. Come on, daddy! He was usually able to calm her down.

"I said look at me! Pay attention!"

"Sorry mom." Gasey murmured.

"How many times do you have to be told to do something? How stupid are you?" Her eyes were furious.

Gasey was attempting to pay closer attention to her mother now and didn't hear the front door open and close or the footsteps in the kitchen.

"You can't do anything right! Good for nothing…"

"Arya, that's enough."

Gasey looked up as her father framed the doorway.

He looked from each before resting his eyes on his wife. "What's going on?"

"Finally Murtagh!" She threw up her arms. "I can't do a fucking thing with her. Your damn daughter left the milk out. Money doesn't grow on trees you know!"

He rolled his eyes. He was the one who was working himself to death at two jobs. She burned through money like it was firewood. He looked tired as he glanced between his daughter and his wife again. "Arya, go and take a hot bath. I'll handle this."

She glared before stomping off. She could be heard grumbling down the hall.

Murtagh sighed deeply as he motioned for Gasey to follow and moved into the living room. He sunk into the couch and rubbed at his forehead.

Gasey followed and snuggled up beside him, burying her head in his shirt as tears slipped down her cheeks. She hated herself for crying in front of her father. She hated herself for letting her mother get to her like that.

He leaned back with a sigh and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "She doesn't mean it, you know? Your mother."

"She hates me!" Gasey sobbed against him.

Damn you Arya, he thought, wrapping both arms tighter around the little girl. "No she doesn't. She just…" He was tired of trying to explain his wife's antics to their nine year old daughter. How was he supposed to explain that Arya hated her life? She frequently felt the need to tell Murtagh how disappointed she was in him. How he could never do anything right. How the only thing she liked about him was riding him?

"Why don't you come to the shop after school tomorrow? We can give your mother a break."

Gasey raised her head and wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Really?"

He nodded and scooped her up in his arms. He lifted them both off the couch in a swift, fluid motion. "Now. I believe it's way past someone's bedtime."

"Awe dad!" She yawned deeply. "I'm not sleepy!"

He chuckled as he walked down the hall towards Gasey's bedroom.

"Murtagh!"

He sighed and shook his head as he heard her voice. "Just a minute." He called, stepping into the small bedroom. Gasey was asleep the second he tucked her in the bed.

"Murtagh!"

He flinched at her tone of voice as he shut Gasey's door and turned for the other.

Arya lay, sprawled out and naked on their bed.

He sighed as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Clearly she wouldn't let him get any sleep that night.

"Murtagh… hey Murtagh. Dude. Wake up!"

Murtagh groaned and waved the intruding voice away. He needed a few more minutes of sleep.

"Tag! If the boss catches you sleeping again…"

That did it. He sat up and stretched. He had fallen asleep on the tattered couch in the very small room that doubled as the employee break and lunch room. He was at his second job of the day, the coffee shop.

He much preferred it to the glass factory he worked at called Glaze. Not that it was particularly hard. He loaded and unloaded boxes from the delivery trucks. Nothing was ever too heavy for him so he could easily finish a truck in an hour. It was just too quiet for him. Once in a while the truck's driver would stick around and chat with him but usually they'd head out for a break. It wasn't the being alone part that got to him most; he'd always been a solitary person. It was just the piercing quiet that clung to the loading docks. And he hated working those early morning shifts. It was way too dark when he left in the mornings.

The Mud Slide, on the other hand, was always loud and busy, even when it wasn't. It was a specialty coffee shop but dabbled in a bit of everything edible related. Breads, cookies, and donuts were sold around the clock. As were breakfast, lunch, and dinner items. It was a very calm and easy atmosphere. Murtagh worked as a waiter. He took orders and waited on people. Once in a while, if they were really busy, he'd help out in the kitchen. And while he hated to admit it, because he had never really had friends, he enjoyed his co-worker's antics and banter. Thorn matched him in height but the fiery redhead's frame was broader. The guy was ripped but he never showed off or bragged. He was always happy and always laughing; something Murtagh was still getting used to.

"Shit man. How long was I out?"

"Over an hour."

Murtagh rubbed at his eyes and stood up. "These back to back shifts are going to kill me."

That earned him a laugh from his co-worker. "Dude man. How old are you?"

Murtagh shrugged. He felt older than he was. "Sorry about that Thorn."

The man shrugged. "It's been a really slow day. Just wanted to give you a heads up. The boss called a while ago. Said she was coming in for a bit."

Murtagh sighed as he shook his head and straightened his clothes.

"Oh yeah. And your daughter's here."

"Gasey? Damnit!" He couldn't do anything right.

"Chill man. How many times have I told you she's a little angel? She's been hopping around, checking all the salt and pepper shakers and filling the sugar packets."

He smiled and shook his head. "It must be dead if you can stand in here yapping."

"Hey. I don't complain. We still get paid the same." Thorn smiled and clapped him on the back. "Hey. Come on man. Smile. It's Friday. Got the weekend coming up."

"And I'm working all day tomorrow."

"Man, I don't envy you one bit."

"Awe, come on. Get out there before the dinner rush comes in." He gave Thorn a shove out the door and followed.

"Okay, okay." The red head laughed.

Murtagh shook his head as he grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist. He adjusted it for a moment before slipping a pen and order pad into the pocket.

"Hi dad. Nice nap?"

He smiled as he strode over to the counter where she sat. He lifted his finger to his lips. "Shhhh!"

She giggled and mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"How was school?"

"Fine." She answered brightly. She enjoyed school.

"And the bus ride over? Anyone bother you?"

She shook her head.

"Did you get something to eat?"

She nodded. "Thorn brought me grilled cheese." She smiled brightly and he ruffled her hair.

"I have to get back to work."

Gasey nodded and bent over to fetch a box of colored pencils and a pad of paper out of her backpack.

It was way past her bedtime when Murtagh was able to clock out, which was why he found her in the employee's lounge, fast asleep on the same couch he had been earlier that day. He smiled, watching her. It wasn't fair she had to spend so many nights there, keeping herself company while he worked. She had a perfectly capable, if reluctant, mother.

He sighed softly and bent over to pick her up. "Come on Gasey." He held her with one arm and grabbed her backpack with the other. She shifted against him but didn't wake up.

"Later." Thorn mouthed more than whispered with a wave.

Arya waited until after he had tucked their daughter in and closed the door before she pulled him aside. "Murtagh!" She said with a smile. "How was your day, sweetie?"

He eyed her for a moment before sighing. He was too tired to play along with her game and try to figure her out. "What do you want? It's late."

She pouted for a second before crossing her arms. "Look. I know its last minute but my agent got me a job." She said flatly before her demeanor changed. "It's a national commercial campaign!" She squealed, excited by the prospect.

"That's… great." And he meant it. A happy Arya was better than an unhappy one. He smiled at her and stepped around her to head to the kitchen. "Want a drink?"

"No." She shook her head and followed close behind. "But there's more."

He pulled a soda can out of the fridge, popped it open, and leaned against the counter. "Yeah?"

"They need me there tomorrow so I'll have to leave really early."

He lowered the can to the counter beside him after taking a sip. "Arya, I have to work tomorrow."

She shrugged. "Then call your mom. I won't be here."

He sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "How long this time?"

"At least a week."

"Fine."

She looked surprised for a moment that he didn't argue more. "Well… okay… I'm going to bed then. I'll try not to wake you when I leave. And I'll call you when they get me settled."

He figured he'd still be the one leaving before she did. Her idea of early was after sunrise and she had never been able to remember his schedule. He had made a point to write it on a calendar hanging on the fridge but she never remembered to check it.

"At least she seemed happy." He mused, grabbing his drink and walking out towards the living room to sit on the couch. With a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone. He punched in the number without looking at the clock. He knew it was late and he knew she'd be asleep. He sighed again as the phone rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." He said with an apologetic tone. "Sorry for calling so late."

"What'd she do this time?"

He frowned. "Do you always have to think the worst of her?"

"Until she proves me wrong."

Murtagh closed his eyes and rubbed at his head with his free hand. "Can you take Gasey tomorrow morning? Arya's leaving and I have to go to the factory."

"She's leaving? Finally getting that divorce I've been telling you about for years, huh?"

"No mother. She's leaving on a job. She'll be back in a week."

"You should take this chance and hightail it out of there. You guys could come and stay with me; lord knows this place is big enough with only me here now that your father is gone."

Murtagh had heard the offer many times before. His mother wasn't going to rest until his marriage was over. He just couldn't bring himself to do that to Gasey. Arya may not have been the best mother in the world. But she was Gasey's mother. And Murtagh still had faith in her that she'd change. She just needed… what? More time? More space? He wasn't sure. But he knew it had to be on her own terms. He couldn't force her to be the good mother he knew she could be. "Can you take Gasey or not?"

"Yes sweetie. I'd be happy to."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, though he knew she'd say yes. She was always there for him when he needed her. "I'll have to drop her off early."

"I know the drill. What about Sunday?"

"Yeah. Gasey and I will be spending the day at the Laundromat. Washer's still broken." And it would probably remain broken until he had another day off. He just didn't have the time to go shopping and a washer one of the few things Arya wouldn't shop for.

"Want me to do that for you?"

"No. It's my only day off to spend with her."

She was silent on the line for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was soft and thoughtful. "I still think you need to take that little girl and run."

"Bye mom."

"See you tomorrow Taggy. Love you!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I found a few notes for this story, scribbled on an old notebook from like 2 years ago. So experimenting.


	2. Just Good Friends

**Chapter 2: Just Good Friends**

"Okay Saph. You were right. This place is perfect!" He stood in the doorway, his hazel eyes sparkling as they took in the coffee shop.

His name was Eragon Rider. He turned 24 last month. His light brown hair was peppered with natural blonde highlights and cropped short. He was always happy and always smiling. He could light up the room with that smile. He had written his first novel when he was in high school. His second came out while he was in college. His third right after he graduated last year. He was having a problem with his forth. He just couldn't get inspired. And with his publishing company putting a deadline on his head, he had asked his editor for help.

She was more than his editor. Saphira Engleton doubled as his best friend. She was as tall as him and just as slender and lanky. Her long blonde hair was brushed straight and hung down to the small of her back. Her bright, blue eyes sparkled and her fingernails were painted to match. They had met in high school. It had been her that encouraged him to send his first story to a publishing company. And now he was stuck with the outspoken blonde bombshell.

"You said you wanted a coffee shop. I did some research and this is the best place around." She waved her arm, showing off the place as if she was proud of her discovery.

"How have I not been here before?"

She shrugged with a smile and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "You hate coffee."

He stuck his tongue out. "Who comes to a coffee shop for coffee?"

Saphira stepped farther inside, her eyes scanning for someone. "Thorn!" She called out, spotting the large red head behind the counter.

He looked up, smiled, and motioned for her to wait a moment. He was with a customer.

"Thorn?" Eragon raised his eyebrows. "Exactly how did you do this research of yours?"

"Okay. He may have mentioned he worked here when I ran into him at the movies."

"Ran into him?" Eragon crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Of course." She said with a nod. "Purely coincidence."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just tell the guy you're stalking him? Maybe he's into that and he'll ask you out faster."

Thorn lived in the loft below Eragon. The pair had met the red head when a letter addressed to Eragon was put in the wrong mailbox. Saphira was practically drooling as Eragon opened the door and the two men introduced themselves and exchanged pleasantries. Eragon hadn't heard from him since. Saphira, on the other hand, went out of her way to run into him in the hallways and wherever else she could. Once she even pretended to lock herself out of Eragon's loft and hung out at Thorn's place until Eragon showed up twenty minutes later.

"I'm not stalking him." She hissed in a drop-it tone. "I'm simply giving him ample opportunity to realize he can't live without me."

Eragon laughed. "Confident, aren't you?"

"Shut up and go pick out a table."

He laughed again as he turned to look around at the tables. Mostly they were empty. It was mid-afternoon, after all. And it was Monday. One empty table caught eye. It was in the corner, equal distance from the front door to the counter. It looked like it had a good view of the whole place. With a smile, Eragon grabbed Saphira's hand and towed her over. He pulled one of the chairs around to the backside of the table, closest to the wall. Then he pulled the bag off his shoulder and set it down on the table top. After sitting down, he unzipped the bag and pulled out his laptop.

"He's coming!" Saphira squealed, plopping down in the chair beside him. She smoothed out her skirt and ran a hand through her hair.

Eragon smiled as he booted the laptop up. It was entertaining watching Saphira whenever Thorn was the subject. She was like a giddy school girl. He had told her several times to just ask him out, but she wouldn't listen to reason.

"You could have picked a more secluded table, you know." Thorn teased, smiling at Saphira. "Eragon, right?"

The brunette nodded.

Saphira leaned on the table, smiling widely and batting her eyelashes. "He's doing research."

"Oh right." Thorn nodded. "This is your writer friend."

"Her only friend." Eragon muttered, leaning back.

Saphira jabbed him with her elbow. "I have plenty of friends."

"Yeah, right."

"I do!" She insisted, turning to glare at him.

"Whatever."

She stuck her tongue out.

"How lady-like."

She ignored his jab and turned towards the smiling Thorn. "So can you sit for a minute or are you too busy?"

Thorn turned around and looked at the quiet, mostly empty room and shrugged. "Well it is rush hour. But I think Tag can handle it for a while." His voice was laced with sarcasm. He pulled a chair over from an empty neighboring table and sat backwards on it. He folded his arms against the back and leaned forward. "So how's my little stalker?"

Saphira's face turned three shades of red and her mouth dropped open. "I didn't… I'm not…"

He smiled. "You guys should learn whisper a hell lot quieter."

"You overheard? Everything?" She dropped her head in her hands, feeling embarrassed.

Thorn smiled again and let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I think it's cute. I've never had a girl try so hard. Though you didn't have to."

Eragon leaned forward on the table, smiling. "I told her ask you out herself weeks ago."

Thorn laughed. "I wouldn't have minded."

Saphira let out a soft groan.

"Really?" Eragon looked over at Saphira, a sly smile on his face. "Then Thorn, would you like to go out with Saphira this Friday?"

She raised her head and glared at the brunette.

"Or Saturday, if that fits your schedule better. She's free both."

She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "If you boys will excuse me, I have to go die now."

"Oh come on Saph." Eragon reached out to grab her arm.

She pushed him away and looked over in Thorn's direction, though she avoided his eyes. "Where's the ladies room?"

Thorn turned slightly and pointed towards a small hall with a sign that said Restrooms beside it. "And I'd love to. I'm free both nights.

Saphira practically bolted for the restroom.

"He said yes, Saph. It's not that bad." Eragon called after her fleeing form.

Thorn threw back his head and laughed. "Can I get you guys something to drink while she's off killing herself?"

"Two ice teas."

Thorn nodded and excused himself from the table.

Eragon smiled as he leaned forward and pulled his laptop close. He opened a blank document and began typing. Nothing important though. At Saphira's suggestion, he started a journal. He wrote down everything he did, everything he saw, and every thought he had. He wasn't entirely convinced it would help but Saphira said it wouldn't hurt. "You never know what will inspire you." She had said. So he typed a few words about the coffee shop layout and the conversation between the three of them and Saphira's flight. She would get a kick out of that later since she insisted she read everything. He wrote what he thought about Thorn.

_I really like the guy. Him and Saph seem made for each other. Lucky she has me to ask him out for her. And I ordered an ice tea._ He hit the save button, pushed the laptop away, and leaned back. He spied Thorn and Saphira chatting, leaning against the wall beside the Restroom sign. He hoped the smile on her face meant that her embarrassment was gone.

His eyes scanned the rest of the room. An elderly couple sat a few tables away, sipping from cups that steam still curled from. They held the cups firmly, as if savoring the warmth the hot liquid offered. Their hair was gray, stringy, sparse, and short and each wore thick glasses. The telltale signs of old age. But they looked happy as they talked and lifted their steaming cups to their lips.

Eragon moved on to the next occupied table. A middle aged man sat, an unfolded paper obscuring most of his face. He wore a dull gray suit with shoes and a tie that matched. He looked bleak and boring. Maybe he hated his job. Maybe he hated his life. Maybe he was consumed by corporate life and longed for an exciting life as… a skydiver.

Eragon smiled and moved on to the next person. A girl, probably around his age, with her head in a book. She sat across from another girl, her sister by their near identical features, who was bent over a laptop. Each had their own plate of half eaten pie and glasses of half drunken liquid. Red pie, probably cherry, and something dark, probably a Coke of some variation, for the book reader. A darker colored pie, raspberry or blackberry maybe, and a lighter glass, tea perhaps, for her sister. The sister closed her laptop and slipped it into her bag. She said something softly and the book reader looked up from her book, nodded, and shut her book after adjusting the bookmark. She handed the book over to her sister, who slipped it into her bag. Then the pair got up and left.

Eragon watched them through the window until they could no longer be seen and set his sights on the dark haired girl at the counter. She looked about nine or ten. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her clothes looked faded. But she looked happy as she bent over something and scribbled away at it. Was she writing? Or drawing? Was it homework?

Eragon was puzzling over the young girl when she suddenly looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled at the man behind the counter. He set a plate of something down in front of her and they exchanged words. Eragon moved his attention from the girl to the man. Dark eyes and the same, long dark hair as the girl. He looked taller and broader than his own frame. He stood with a protective stance as he conversed with the girl. Older brother, Eragon thought with a nod. The resemblance was undeniable. It was sweet. A sister visiting her older brother at work. A brother taking care of his little sister after school. Maybe their parents worked and this was their only option. Maybe the parents were drug addicts or alcoholics. Maybe they were dead. Maybe she was homeschooled. Or maybe he went to college. Maybe he graduated and was working to pay off school loans.

"Earth to Eragon!"

Eragon tore his gaze away from the girl and her older brother. Thorn and Saphira had returned and brought drinks and Saphira was looking at him like she was about to slap him.

Thorn laughed and shook his head. "Dude. That was some wicked trance."

Eragon laughed. "Lost in thought."

"Uh huh." Saphira glanced around. "So who caught your eye this time?"

"Everyone. But mostly…" Eragon nodded towards the counter. "The man behind the counter."

"Who? Tag?" Thorn turned to look.

"Tag?" Eragon repeated, looking over at Thorn.

"Murtagh. He works the shift with me."

"Murtagh." Eragon repeated, looking over at him again.

"The cutie he's with is his daughter."

Eragon nearly spit out the sip of tea he has just taken. "Daughter? Adopted?" Though Eragon knew that wasn't possible. She was the spitting image of the dark man.

Thorn shook his head. "Knocked up a girl in high school."

"Wow." Eragon shook his head slowly and turned to look at the man again. He was at the cash register, chatting with a customer. Eragon watched as he handed a slip of paper, a receipt probably, to the customer. The customer, the dull newspaperman, folded the receipt, slipped it in his pocked, and turned for the door. "She's got to be like ten years old."

"Nine, actually."

"A nine year old daughter." His mind exploded with possibilities. "Single parent?"

Thorn paused for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "He takes care of her all by himself. Works two jobs. She spends most evenings here."

"He go to school anywhere?"

Thorn shook his head. "He's always working."

"Did he graduate high school?"

"I think so."

"Around here?"

Thorn shrugged. "I assume so. He said he's always lived here."

"Parents around?"

"His mom is. Dad died a few years back."

"They live with her?"

Thorn laughed and shook his head. "No. They have a small apartment down the block."

"You'll have to excuse Eragon." Saphira interrupted the line of questioning. "He's obsessed with people."

"I'm not obsessed." Eragon took a breath and leaned back. "I'm simply trying to figure out the plot."

Thorn shrugged. "Well… if you want any more clues to follow, you'll have to go to the source. That's pretty much everything I know about him."

Eragon tuned out after that. The dark man and his daughter intrigued him. He sat, watching them while he ordered a burger and continued to while he ate. Not much changed. The man, Tag, waited on tables, chatted with a few customers, and cleared tables. The girl sat at the counter, coloring or writing or drawing, mostly but a few times she got up and followed her dad around, refilling salt and pepper shakers.

"You could just go over and talk to him." Saphira said after a long while. She leaned back in her chair and gave him an irritated side glance. They had been there for a few hours. Eragon hadn't moved and while Saphira enjoyed being around Thorn, she was bored. And the place was packed. And Thorn was too busy.

"Not yet." Eragon said softly, looking over at her. He signed, seeing her agitation, and closed his laptop. "Alright. We can leave. I'm sorry."

She sighed again and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just… a little cranky, I guess. The most important thing is your book. If this place is helping, then we can stay as long as you want."

Eragon shook his head. "Nah. I think I'll come back tomorrow."

"Alright, though you'll have to go it alone. I promised mom I'd help her out tomorrow."

Eragon nodded as he slipped his laptop into his bag and stood up. "That's fine. Probably better. Don't want to bore you away."

Saphira laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to say bye to Thorn and get the check." She practically bounced off and Eragon smiled.

His eyes went back to the little girl, whose father was now cleaning off a newly empty table. I wonder what her name is, he thought when he realized Thorn hadn't said and he had neglected to ask. Tomorrow, he'd ask. Tomorrow.

* * *

"But dad! I just got here!" She knew better then to whine and would certainly never do it in front of her mother. But when her dad told her he had to leave minutes after she got off the bus, her voice took on that whiney tone.

He sighed and shook his head. "An hour tops. I promise."

"But why?"

"The boss wants me to run errands for her."

"But…"

"She's my boss, Gasey. She tells me to do something and I have to do it. End of discussion. Now, you sit here, behave, and do your homework. If you get done, you can go in the break room and watch TV."

Gasey sighed and looked down at the counter. "Okay dad. I'm sorry."

He ruffled her hair. "Maybe tomorrow we can call grandma and you can spend the evening with her."

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "No! I like it here! I won't complain anymore! I swear!"

He watched her for a moment before nodding. "I'll be back. You listen to Thorn and don't get in his way."

"Love you daddy!" She jumped off the stool and hugged his waist. They exchanged goodbyes and after watching him leave, Gasey returned to her stool and pulled out her math workbook.

She was troubling over a difficult problem when she heard someone sit down on the stool beside her. She glanced up out of the corner of her eye. She wondered why the brunette man chose that stool to sit on when most of the tables were empty. She turned her attention from the stranger back to her math problem. She chewed on her bottom lip as she worked it out and came up with the answer. She moved on to the next one and then the next. Then she heard the stranger's voice.

"Thorn!" He said.

She looked up to see the large red head walk towards them, waving.

"Eragon, man." Thorn looked over at Gasey and gave her a wink. "Is this guy here bothering you?"

She lowered her head slightly and shook it. "No, sir."

"Are you sure? I could have him thrown out on his ass… uh… butt."

Gasey laughed softly as the stranger shook his head and held up his hand. "Hold on there a minute, Thorn."

She laughed harder and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle it.

The man shook his head and leaned back on his stool. "Yeah, sure. Poke fun at the guy who got you a date yesterday."

Thorn rolled his eyes and waved him off. "I would have eventually realized I was being stalked and asked her out."

"Stalked?" Gasey's mouth dropped over and she leaned on the counter. "You asked out a stalker?"

"She has a crush on me." Thorn said with a wink.

"Oh." Gasey dropped her gaze down to her homework and scribbled the answer to the last math problem. "That makes sense. Is she nice?"

"Very."

"Is she smart?"

"Very."

"Pretty?"

"Very."

"Then yes, you should go out with your stalker. But you should tell her it's not nice to stalk people."

"I did tell her that." Eragon turned slightly on his stool to watch her. "Quite a few times."

Gasey closed her workbook and slipped it back in her backpack.

"All done with your homework?" Thorn asked.

She nodded. "Dad told me to go in the break room when I was done but can I stay out here? If I promise to sit here and not get in your way?"

Thorn pretended to think about for a few minutes. He tilted his head to the side and nodded. "Alright. You sit right there and don't move a single muscle."

She nodded with a smile. "Promise."

"Hey! That's moving."

Eragon watched the two and chuckled softly.

Thorn looked over at the brunette. He stepped closer to the counter and leaned towards Gasey. "You know… Eragon's here's a good guy. He's a friend. He's kind of weird and nosey and he asks a lot of questions. Especially about your dad."

Eragon made a face at the other man and snorted.

"Hey. It's true. You did." Thorn straightened and dug around in his apron for his pen and pad. A group of teenagers just walked in.

"You don't have to make me sound like a stalker." Eragon frowned slightly and sulked.

"What would you call it?" Thorn asked as he watched the group.

Eragon shrugged. "Research."

"Be right with you." Thorn called as the newcomers sat down at a table. "Now… I got to get back to what they pay me for around here. Can I get you anything?"

Gasey nodded. "Yes please."

"Usual?"

She nodded again.

Thorn smiled and turned to Eragon. "How about you?"

"I'll have what she's having."

Thorn laughed and shook his head as he turned to walk away.

"You said you're doing research?" Her voice was soft as she spoke directly to him for the first time. "About daddy?" Gasey turned slowly and looked up at him shyly.

"Sort of. My friend Saph and I… Saphira's the girl who has a crush on Thorn, we came in yesterday and I noticed you and your dad and came back today… and I sound like a stalker, huh?"

She nodded slowly and a silence followed. "My name's Gasey." She said suddenly, remembering she hadn't introduced herself.

"That's a pretty name."

She looked down shyly. "Thank you."

"Thorn told me you were nine."

She nodded. "I'll be ten soon."

"Ten? Wow. That's a big birthday. Double digits."

She nodded.

"Are you having a party?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Really? Why not?"

She dipped her head a bit and wiggled a bit on her stool. "I don't have any friends to invite to a party."

"Oh… well… that's just too bad for everyone else. Because you're a great little kid."

She shrugged. "They all think I'm weird."

"Who?"

"The kids in my class."

"Ah. Same thing happened to me. I was really shy in school. Very quiet and nervous all the time. I carried around a notebook wherever I went and the kids were so mean. I didn't have any friends until high school."

"Really?" She looked up at him, growing more curious about the stalker stranger.

He nodded. "Saph was the first person who didn't tease me about the notebooks. She helped me get my work published."

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward slightly. "Published?"

He nodded again. "I wrote stories in those notebooks."

"You're a writer? Oh. Research." She giggled. "I get it now."

He smiled and bent down to get his computer bag. He pulled a paperback book out of the front pocket. He placed it on the counter and pushed it towards her.

"Talon of the Dragon." She said, reading the cover. "Eragon Rider." She ran her fingers along the pretty, blue-gray dragon on it. She picked it up, flipped through it, and stopped on the last page. Eragon smiled at her from the page. "That's you. You really are a writer." She pushed the book back towards him.

"Why don't you keep it?"

She smiled but shook her head. The man seemed nice and genuine enough, but he was still a stranger. And she felt wrong accepting a gift from a stranger.

"No?" He fished around in his bag, pulled out a pen, and scribbled something on the inside. "Here."

She looked at him a second before picking up the book. "To Gasey. Happy birthday and take the book. Remember to dream big."

"See? It has your name on it. So it's yours."

"But…"

"Take it."

She smiled, nodded, and slipped it in her backpack. "Thank you."

"I still think you need a party."

She shrugged. "We never celebrate birthdays. Mom doesn't like parties. She's out of town this year. She was last year too."

"Your mom?" Eragon's mouth dropped open.

Gasey nodded. "She's a model."

"Oh." He nodded slowly as another plot formed in his head. "So you don't get to see her much?"

Gasey shook her head. "Not really."

"Does she live far away?"

"Across the hall."

"The hall?" And the plot takes another turn, he thought, shaking his head. "She lives with you?"

"Yes. She's just… busy. She's… not home a lot."

"So… your parents are… married then?"

"Yes." She looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Thorn said… never mind." He said, shaking his head slowly. "So she's a model?"

She nodded. "She's doing a commercial now."

"How long will she be gone?"

"Uh… I don't remember. I think daddy said a week."

Eragon could hear the sadness in her voice when she talked about her mother. "Do you like it better when she's gone?"

"Boy… you do ask a lot of weird questions."

Eragon laughed, a touch of nervousness in it, and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sorry. I tend to do that a lot. I can leave you alone, if you want."

She shook her head. She found the man strange and he asked too many questions. But Gasey had no friends her age. The only people she regularly talked to were her father and Thorn. And if she didn't count her father, then there was Thorn. He was older and daddy had no objection to her talking to him. And Eragon was a friend of Thorn's, wasn't he? Thorn had said he was a good guy. Thorn had left her sitting with him. And daddy had said to listen to Thorn while he was gone.

Eragon bent over to pick up his bag, assuming her silence was a request for him to leave.

"I like it a lot better when she's gone." Gasey said softly, her eyes on the counter in front of her. "It's easier. She's not happy when she's home or when she has to watch me. She doesn't like me."

Eragon let his bag fall back to the ground and leaned closer to Gasey, his arms folded on the counter. "I'm sure that's not true. I'm sure she loves you. Maybe she just... doesn't know how to… express herself."

"Daddy said that once. But I know the truth."

"Truth?"

"Mom yells a lot at daddy. I overhear a lot when they think I'm asleep. She didn't want me. I was an accident that ruined her life. I forced her to get married and ruin her career."

She had said it easily and calmly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. There were no signs of tears, her voice didn't crack. Eragon shook his head as he watched her. "She didn't mean that."

"You don't know her."

"Adult sometimes say things they don't mean when they are angry."

"Oh no. She did mean them. Every time."

Eragon opened his mouth to object but he never got to.

Thorn walked over, carrying a tray with plates and drinks on it. "Here you go!" He set a glass of ice tea and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato in front of each of them.

Eragon smiled. "Of all the things they make her, your favorite is a simple grilled cheese sandwich, huh?"

"She has it at least three times a week."

Gasey stuck her tongue out at Thorn and reached over the counter to grab a straw out of his apron. She pulled the paper off and stuck it in her glass.

Thorn smiled and folded his arms. "Everything alright?"

Gasey nodded after taking a swig on the straw. "Yep. Eragon talks a lot."

Eragon shook his head after taking a bite. "Why does everyone feel the need to tease me today? Is there a sign on my back or something?"

Thorn laughed swirled his finger around. "Turn around."

Eragon glared at him. "I was being sarcastic."

Gasey jumped off her stool and peaked behind the brunette. "Nope! No sign."

Thorn laughed and shook his head. "I have to get back to work. It's getting busy and Tag's not back yet."

They ate, chatted, and laughed. Eragon had asked so many questions about her and her parents and Gasey said it was her turn. She asked about his parents, his family, where he grew up, what sort of things he liked and everything else that popped in her head. He was much like an overgrown kid.

A ringing halted their laughter after they had finished eating.

Eragon made a face as he pulled the ringing phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "I have to take this. My publisher." He smiled and stuck out his tongue. "I'll be right back."

Gasey's eyes followed him outside and then she turned to her backpack. She grabbed her pencils and sketchpad and flipped it open. She was working on a picture of a cat. She had colored the eyes green and the fur had patches of white, orange, black, and brown. She picked out her pink pencil and was about to color the nose when her own phone rang. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hi daddy."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Good." She said, setting the pencil down. "I'm staying out of the way."

He laughed over the phone. "That's good. I'm on my way back. Should be there in ten minutes."

"Okay." She said as Eragon sat back down on the stool beside her. "Love you daddy." She flipped the phone closed and put it down on the counter. "Are you in trouble?"

"Huh?"

"With your publisher."

"Oh." Eragon smiled and shook his head. "No. Just bugging me. Was that your dad on the phone?"

Gasey nodded. "You can meet him. He's on his way back."

"Oh. That's too bad. I have to get going."

"Awe! No! Not yet! Stay and meet daddy. Then you can finish your research."

"I really have to go. But how about I come back tomorrow? You'll be here tomorrow?"

Gasey smiled and nodded. "Yes! I will!"

"Okay then. I'll come back tomorrow."

"You promise?"

He laughed and nodded as he bent to pick up his bag. "Yes. I promise. You'll have to show me what you're drawing to."

She threw her arms over the picture so he couldn't see it. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

He laughed as he turned towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She watched him as he left and smiled. She liked Eragon. She hoped he would come tomorrow and that daddy would like him too. She turned back to her picture and was about to pick up her pencils when she heard her name.

"Gasey!"

She lifted her head and smiled as he came over. "Hi daddy."

"Sorry it took longer than I said." He sat down on the stool beside her.

She shrugged. "That's okay."

He leaned on the counter, feeling tired. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?"

He smiled. "Boss is letting me off early."

"Really?" She practically squealed.

He nodded. "She hired a couple of extra people for the morning and weekend shifts. She'll be by with them in a bit. She wants to do the training herself."

Thorn came up behind them, shaking his head slowly. "Yeah. So you get to go home while I get to stay here and help."

Murtagh laughed. "Hey. Better you than me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." But Thorn wasn't really jealous. He punched Murtagh in the arm playfully and winked at Gasey. "You two get out of here and have a nice evening."

Murtagh rubbed at his arm. It hadn't hurt a lot, but he sometimes wondered if Thorn forgot how strong he was. "Not quite yet. Got to wait for the boss lady to get here first."

Thorn glanced over at the door as a group of people came in. "Damn customers keep coming in."

"Yeah. They do that." Murtagh shook his head and turned to Gasey after Thorn sulked away. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Go home." She answered without thinking about it.

"Home? Of all the things we could do on a night off, you want to go home?"

"Yep." She said with a nod. "I want to sit on the couch and watch a movie with my dad. And ice cream! I want ice cream."

He laughed. "Okay. Hang out here for a bit and I'll come get you when it's time to leave." He got off the stool and started walking away.

"Great! I can tell you about Eragon later." She said, dropping her eyes back to her picture.

He stopped and turned around. "Eragon?"

"Thorn's friend."

"Uh huh." He wanted to ask who Eragon was but more customers came in. He would question her later. "Okay…"

* * *

"So… who is this friend of Thorn's?"

Gasey jumped up from the kitchen table as Murtagh sat down.

"Where are you going?"

"You forgot spoons." The silverware drawer rattled as she opened it and fished two out.

He looked down at the twin sundaes and laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

She bounced back and plopped the two spoons down on the table. Then she darted out of the kitchen without a word.

"Now where are you going?"

"To get the book." She called from her room as she rooted around in her backpack for the book she'd be given today.

"A book? What book?"

"Yeah." She grabbed it and hurried back to the kitchen. She put it down on the table in front of him and pointed to the author's name. "That's Eragon, Thorn's friend." She flipped it over and opened the back cover. "See? There's a picture."

He vaguely remembered seeing the brunette before… maybe with a blonde girl. "Was he at the shop yesterday?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He came back today. And he said he'd come tomorrow too. To meet you."

"To meet me?"

She nodded and sat down. "He's doing research." She reached for a spoon and dug it in the ice cream.

He grabbed for the second spoon and swirled the ice cream, caramel, and chocolate sauces together. "Research on what?"

"On you, I think." She took a big bite.

He stopped and looked at her. "On me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Thorn said he came yesterday with his friend, Saph and he asked a lot of questions about you. He said he's not a stalker though. It must be a thing with people who write because his friend Saph is his editor and she stalked Thorn because she has a crush on him."

He nodded slowly, thinking. "Thorn mentioned that this morning."

"She didn't come today so I didn't get to meet her. But Thorn says she's nice. Eragon too. Maybe she'll come with Eragon tomorrow."

There was a moment of silence as Murtagh took a bite. He wasn't exactly sure he liked the idea of his daughter talking to a complete stranger. It was bad enough he had to ride the public but to get to the shop after school. "So you talked to this guy and he gave you a book."

She took another bite and nodded.

"What exactly did you talk about? What questions did he ask?"

Between bites Gasey went over most of the conversation she had with Eragon. She left out what she said about her mother though. She knew her dad disliked when negatives things were said about her.

"So you really just talked? Nothing weird happened?"

"Weird? Like what?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him confused.

Murtagh stared at her for a few minutes, trying to read her. He wouldn't hesitate to go after this Eragon if he turned out to be some sick pervert. He'd talk to Thorn tomorrow and see what he really had to say about the guy. And if Eragon did indeed come by, he'd talk to him too.

"Daddy?"

He shook the thoughts from his head and stood up. He picked the empty bowls off the table. "Never mind. Go pick out a movie."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she turned to watch him head over to the sink. She didn't know what he meant by weird. And he wouldn't give her an answer. Maybe she could ask Eragon tomorrow. "Okay." She turned and bounced out.

Murtagh's phone rang as he set the bowls in the sink and ran water over them. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie!"

He rolled his eyes as he heard her overly sweet voice. What did she want now? "How's everything going, Arya?"

"Everything is going fantastic."

He turned the water off and leaned against the counter. "That's wonderful."

"So fantastic in fact… that I've been…"

"Arya, I'd love to hear about it but I'm really, really busy." He said, stressing the word really. "Any chance we can talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

He heard the whine in her voice and knew she wanted to brag about something, probably a new job that would keep her away longer.

"Okay. I'm sure I can find a few minutes to spare."

"Great." He shook his head slowly. "Do you know how much longer?"

"If all goes well, another week. I'm meeting with…"

"I have to go Arya." He interrupted quickly. "But I promise I'll listen tomorrow."

"Oh alright."

Murtagh smiled slightly as he flipped the phone closed and dropped it in his pocket. Another week without having to worry about keeping on his wife's good side.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This came out like 3 times longer than I meant it to. Seriously. So chopped it in half. And I hope Gasey isn't coming off sounding too old. I'm trying to write her like a young 10 year old friend of mine, who's pretty odd and seems a whole lot older than she really is. The age difference is about the same, a 10 year old and a 24 year old. That's how I see Gasey.


	3. Another Part of Me

Just wanted to take a second and say a big thank you for all the lovely reviews! I don't always have the time to reply to them and a few people have that option blocked. But I just love the readers. Seriously. Much love! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Part of Me**

"Thorn, are you sure?" Murtagh leaned up against the counter and ran a hand through his hair.

Thorn was leaning beside him, his arms crossed. He dipped his head in a shrugging manner as he smiled at Murtagh. "Positive. Guy's harmless. He's a bit weird, but he's a writer."

"I don't know. This gives me a weird feeling."

"Dude." Thorn pushed off the counter and clapped him on the back. "If I thought anything was wrong with him, I would have never let her talk to him. Promise."

Murtagh sighed and shook his head slowly. "I still don't like it, but thanks."

"Don't worry about Eragon."

"I will worry. Father's job." He was silent a few moments, thinking. "I still want to talk to him."

Thorn looked up as the door opened. "Well… here's your chance. There he is."

Murtagh turned and watched as the smiling brunette stepped inside. His attention was then turned to his daughter, who was thus far sitting at the counter.

She looked up as Eragon walked in. Smiling, she jumped up and bounced towards the door. "Eragon! You came."

He smiled. "I said I would, didn't I?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Daddy wants to meet you."

Eragon didn't move. "Uh… your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

She tugged on his arm. "Yes. Are you afraid or something? Daddy won't bite."

"Oh alright." He let her pull him towards the counter.

"Daddy, this is Eragon. Eragon, this is my daddy, Murtagh."

Eragon smiled and waved his free hand. "Hi."

Murtagh eyed him a moment before glancing at Gasey. "Go finish your homework, Gasey."

"But Eragon just…"

"Don't argue."

She let go of his hand and nodded. "Yes sir."

"I want to talk to you in private." Murtagh said, pointing towards Eragon.

The brunette glanced at Gasey and Thorn before looking at Murtagh. "Uh… sure." He took his bag off his shoulder and set it on the counter beside Gasey.

Murtagh motioned for him to follow and headed towards the break room.

Eragon hesitated for a moment before following.

Once inside the small room, Murtagh closed the door and turned to face Eragon. "Look, I don't know you and frankly I'm unhappy with the interest you have in my daughter."

Eragon's mouth dropped opened at the accusation in his tone. "I… I meant no harm, honest. She intrigues me. She's clearly just a child and yet… she talk like she's seen it all. She can be real intense. Never met a kid like her. Hell… I've never met an adult like her."

Murtagh crossed his arms and watched Eragon's body language as he talked. It wasn't exactly the start he was expecting. He imagined the conversation going differently. He expected to yell at the guy and he'd either run away with his tail between his legs or admit to being some kind of sick pervert who preys on kids with busy, working fathers. And if the latter were true, the brunette would have to get a restraining order against him.

"You, too, spark my interest."

"Me?" That caught him off guard as well.

Eragon nodded. "You can't be more than a year or two older than me."

"So?" Murtagh crossed his arms and shook his head slowly. He wanted to kill Thorn telling the guy about him.

"Barely old to be out of college and you have a ten year old daughter."

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't go to college and I was in high school when she was born."

Eragon smiled. "I know both of those facts. I also know you're working yourself to death here and at a second job."

Murtagh shrugged. "Common knowledge. I don't keep my jobs secret."

"You're married."

"Again, not a secret."

"But not happily." Eragon's eyes met his when he said it.

"Well…" Yeah, Murtagh wanted to kill Thorn. It wasn't any of his damn business. "You finally get one wrong. We're quite happy."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I don't care who your sources are but they don't know shit about me and my wife." Murtagh had to struggle to keep his voice even.

"I know she's away on a commercial campaign." Eragon took a step closer, getting in Murtagh's face. "I know she's gone for a week. I know it was last minute and it happens a lot. I know she's hardly home and when she is, she's not happy. And neither are you or Gasey. Everyone concerned is happier when she's gone." There was an almost smug tone to his voice, as if he just discovered the biggest secret in history.

Murtagh was at a loss for words that time. "Technically, but no." He stammered. "We're happy when she's gone… because we're happy for her. She loves her job. It makes her happy."

"I think that's bullshit. I think you're happier because she's not there to make you miserable. I think the only reason you got married was because you wanted to be the good guy and do the right thing. I think you secretly regret marrying her. Maybe you regret sleeping with her…"

Murtagh grabbed Eragon by the collar of his shirt and swung him in a circle to slam him up against the closed door. "You don't know shit. I wouldn't change anything about my life. I wouldn't have Gasey if it had happened differently." He released the shocked brunette. "Now get the hell out and stay the fuck away from my daughter."

Eragon dropped his gaze and reached behind him to turn the door knob. He felt the dark eyes on him as he slipped out the door and headed for the counter.

"Eragon!" Gasey turned on her stool when she saw him. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the weird expression on his face.

He looked confused and hurt and he sighed as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I… got to get going."

"What? But you just got here."

"I know. But I forgot I have an important meeting with my publisher."

"Oh…" She didn't hide her disappointment. "But you'll be back afterwards?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"What about tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Busy, busy, busy."

"Fine." She looked down at the workbook on the counter.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and left.

Murtagh walked back around the counter and leaned towards Gasey. "I don't think you should talk to him anymore."

She raised her head to look at him. "Why not?"

"Because I said so. I'm your father. And I don't like him."

"But I do. He's my friend."

Murtagh put both of his hands on his counter. "He can't be your friend. He's twice your age and you just met him."

"I don't have any friends." She mumbled. "All the kids in my class think I'm weird. They don't like me. And Thorn's older! You let me talk to him!"

Murtagh felt a stab of guilt as he took his hands off the counter and straightened up. "That's not the same. I know Thorn. He's… a friend."

"Then be Eragon's friend too! Please!" Her eyes were pleading.

"Look, I'm your father and I know that's best for you."

"I know. But I really like him."

"Do your homework." He said in a drop-it tone. "I have to get back to work."

She picked up her pencil and without a response, started scribbling answers in her workbook.

* * *

He turned the key slowly and heard the lock click. He sighed deeply as he grabbed his bag off the floor and turned the knob.

The high walls of his loft were painted a cornflower blue with white trim. The wooden floor was the color of copper and it contrasted nicely with the black and white of the kitchen area. Along the right wall where two doors, the only actual rooms in the large open space. One belonged to a bathroom and another to a room he used as a guest bedroom upon the insistence of a certain blonde when he moved in three years ago. The ceilings to those rooms weren't as high as the rest of the space because on the top was a second level. It was just over six foot tall but Eragon could easily walk around up there. His bed and his dresser were located there. It made for an awkward master bedroom but Eragon liked it. The one night he got drunk and couldn't find the ladder he didn't like it so much. But usually, he loved it.

But the current bane of his existence was sitting on the white couch in the living room area. Her eyes were on the television against the wall. "What are you doing here?" She hit the off button on the remote and turned to smile at the brunette.

"I live here." He closed and locked the door behind him. "I could say the same for you."

"Oh you caught me! When you're not here, I break in and run around your loft naked."

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly in the mood to play her games. "One, you can't break in if you have a key. Two, you aren't naked."

"Oh… you're right!" She stood up and grabbed the hem of her shirt as if she was going to pull it off over her head.

"No thanks." He shielded his eyes as he dropped his bag and headed over to the kitchen area.

She followed close behind, mimicking a shadow. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I fucked it up." He shook his head as he pulled a pitcher of tea out of the fridge.

"What?" She turned for the cabinets and pulled out two glasses.

"My research."

"With the kid and her dad?"

He nodded as he filled each glass and sat down on one of the stools.

She sat down beside him, looking concerned. "How? What happened?"

Eragon shrugged, fingering his glass. "He got it in his head that I'm some kind of pedophile and I may have insinuated that he never loved his wife and only got married because of a mistake."

She shook her head slowly. "Fuck, Eragon. You need to think before you speak."

"I know." He sighed.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He shrugged. "Stay away like he asked."

"I thought you liked them."

He took a slow sip from his glass. "Like he said, I don't know them."

She didn't look convinced. "You've done nothing but talk about them for three days. Suck it up and apologize to him. Tell him you don't have an off switch or an inner voice. Any thought that crosses your mind comes out."

"I don't know…"

"Grovel!"

"Saph…"

"You always do this." She punched him in the shoulder, thoroughly annoyed with him. "This is why you have no friends."

He smiled as he rubbed at his shoulder. "I have you."

"Only because we met before you became people obsessed. If you really like this guy and his daughter and want to get to know them, drop the investigative author act." She leaned on the counter towards him. "And just be you."

He leaned back as far as his balance on the stool would let him. "You make me sound like some obsessed, starry-eyed, lovesick school girl."

"Eragon, you are."

He shook his head. "I just met the guy."

"You've been stalking him for three days." She grabbed her drink, slipped off the stool, and headed back to the couch.

"He's married." Eragon called after her.

"To a high school girlfriend that you say he only married out of obligation."

"He has a daughter."

"Who likes you."

"He's straight."

She rolled her eyes. "So is spaghetti until you heat it up."

That one made him laugh and nearly topple off his stool. "Seriously Saph…" He said after he caught his breath. "I'm not a romance writer. Stick to editing your own." He finally got up and followed her and sat in the chair angled closed to the couch.

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Fine. Have it your way."

He groaned. "Don't you have someone else to bother? Seriously! I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I'm your only friend."

"Well… maybe I'll have to do something about that."

"Good. Because frankly, Ere, I think we spend too much time together and you're quite annoying. And clingy. And have no sense of personal space."

"Personal space? You're got your feet on my coffee table! This is my apartment!"

* * *

Murtagh rubbed his eyes as he pulled into the Mud House's parking lot. He hadn't exactly had a good night. Gasey had been quiet all evening. It wasn't really the silent treatment. When he asked if she finished her homework or if she was hungry, she answered. But it was the quiet, monotone way she answered that bothered him. It was frustrating. She was obliviously upset with him, not something he was used to when his daughter was concerned.

He was used to Arya's way of expressing herself. Her tantrums and fits were nothing like Gasey's way of completely shutting him out. She said nothing when they got home. Nothing when he said goodnight, and nothing again when he dropped her off this morning at his mother's. And his shift at the glass factory was horrible. Thoughts of Gasey, Arya, his mom, and Eragon kept distracting him.

Some of the things the brunette said rang true. He knew it. But it was different hearing a complete stranger say it. There had been several times where he regretted what he did ten years ago. But then again, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have his daughter. And he couldn't imagine life without her.

He just wasn't sure what to do about her. Gasey had never done anything like this before, at least not to him. She fought with and complained about her mother several times. But Murtagh had never been at the brunt of it before.

He sighed heavily as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The brunette stood, leaning against a tan colored jeep a few paces away. He lifted his head and pushed off the jeep as he heard the voice. He seemed to hesitate as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I… owe you… an apology and explanation."

Murtagh shut and locked his door and turned back towards Eragon. "Fine." He sighed and shook his head. "But I have to get ready for my shift. So you'll have to do it inside."

Eragon nodded and hurried after him, matching his pace.

"No computer?"

"Huh?"

"Gasey said you never go anywhere without your computer."

"Oh… yeah. I left it at home. Just me today."

"Uh huh." He held the door open as Eragon walked through and let it close behind them. "Something to drink?"

"Iced tea."

Murtagh pointed towards the break room as he ducked into the kitchen.

Eragon stuffed his hands in his pockets as he shuffled back towards the small room. He slipped inside and sunk down on the couch. A million things ran through his head. He had mentally prepared a speech but as he sat there, he'd forgotten it. But he had to prove to Murtagh that he wasn't the bad guy here.

He jumped when the door opened.

Murtagh smiled as he shut the door behind him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

Eragon watched as the older man handled the door with one hand and the other held a tray with drinks on it. He marveled at his balance as he watched him set the tray down. Eragon waited until Murtagh was sitting down before he leaned back. He felt nervous all of a sudden. He scratched at the back of his neck and sighed. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." He started slowly and softly. "I don't always think when I speak. I have no inner voice to stop me. Saph says it's both my best and worst quality." He chanced a glance at Murtagh and got no response. He continued, though he feared he was starting to babble. "But I've always been like that. Maybe it's a writer thing. But I've always been an open book. I keep nothing secret and sometimes I forget that others do."

Murtagh said nothing, again, as he took a sip from his drink.

"I… uh… I was out of line when I said that about your wife. You're right. I don't know her. Or you or your daughter. She really is an interesting kid. Whatever you think of me, I'm not a pedophile."

Murtagh's mouth twitched into a smile. "That's what a pedophile would say."

"Point taken. But even if she were a lot older and I was a lot younger, still wouldn't be a thought. I'm gay."

He said it with such ease that Murtagh was momentarily sure he heard him wrong. "You're… gay…" He repeated slowly.

Eragon nodded. "I can give you references. Or witnesses, if you'd like."

"No… I just… wouldn't have… never…" Murtagh didn't know why he was having trouble with the concept.

"Guessed I was gay?"

"You seem so… normal."

Eragon's smile faded. "I am normal."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…" He didn't know what I meant.

Eragon shrugged and lifted his hand. "My publisher wasn't the happiest when he found out and he wanted it kept secret. But my books still sell. I still make them money. And like I said, open book. So I was hoping… maybe we could start over." He held out his hand and leaned forward. "Hello. I'm Eragon. I'm a writer, I'm gay, I love blue, I think coffee tastes nasty though I don't mind the smell, and I'm not a stalker."

Murtagh eyed him a moment before smiling slightly and shaking the offered hand. "Murtagh. Sort of a jack-of-all trades. Married my high school sweetheart and we have a daughter. Black is the only color. I occasionally drink coffee but prefer the smell to the taste. And I probably wouldn't notice if I was being stalked."

Eragon laughed loudly and leaned back after grabbing his glass.

A few silent minutes passed before Murtagh broke it. "So… you're gay? You've dated guys before?"

Eragon nodded. "When I have the time. Which is never anymore. I haven't been out in probably a year. Saph's always on my case about it."

"Your friend who's going out with Thorn?"

Eragon nodded again. "Saphira. Now she was really stalking Thorn."

"He told me about that."

"So… are we okay or should I disappear before your daughter gets off from school?"

Murtagh seemed to contemplate the question before answering. "You can stay. For now." He answered quickly. "But I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

"Fair enough. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have. Open book."

Murtagh shook his head slowly but he was smiling. "Maybe later." He stood up and brushed himself off. "My shift starts in a minute."

"Oh…" Eragon stood up as well. "So… how long have you been working here?"

"No questions." Murtagh wagged a finger at him like he was scolding him.

"Okay, okay." Eragon held up his hand. "Now me… I'm sort of between jobs at the moment." He followed Murtagh out of the door and behind the counter. "I worked at the library when I was in college. But now I don't seem to have the time."

"Time?" Murtagh laughed as he tied his apron around his waist. "If you spent less time hanging out at random coffee shops, you might find that time."

"Not random." But he shrugged. "Doing research. Sort of like a job."

"Ah. But you said you're just you today. No computer. No research."

"Right… so… day off then!" He clapped his hands together.

"And you're here. How boring."

"Oh no! I think its fantastic fun."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're annoyingly sunny?"

"No, but thank you!"

Murtagh rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. He eyed a table of customers as they say down. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" He asked after handing out menus.

Eragon hovered behind him and peered over his shoulder as he wrote down their orders. He followed him as Murtagh went to the kitchen and again when he brought the orders out.

Eragon chatted away, a mile a minute when Murtagh wasn't talking with customers. He really was an open book. He talked about the time he got bit by a dog when he was six and the time he broke his arm at twelve. When he learned to drive and his first car. About high school and meeting Saphira. His first boyfriend and his last. He talked about writing and how much he enjoyed creating the characters and places he wrote about. He babbled on and on.

"Do you have an off button?"

Eragon opened his mouth, then smiled and closed it. He mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away.

"Finally. I don't think you've stopped for the past two hours."

Eragon shrugged. "I like talking."

"Yeah. I noticed."

* * *

Gasey jumped off the last step of the bus and turned to wave at the driver. She watched as the doors were pulled closed and continued to watch until it drove out of sight. Then with a sigh, she adjusted the straps on her backpack and headed for the door. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled along slowly.

She wasn't in a hurry to get inside. She knew she was pouting again and she knew she shouldn't be. She should be happy to spend the extra time with her father instead of being stuck at home with her mother. But sometimes his over protectiveness annoyed her. Her mother never paid enough attention to notice who she talked to when she was drug along to some audition. Her mother didn't care is she talked to older people. Sometimes she wished her father didn't care as much. And then she felt horrible that she even compared them.

She pushed the door open and blinked her eyes several times, trying to figure out if what she saw was real or not. Her father stood behind the counter, smiling and laughing. And Eragon sat on a stool opposite of him, seemingly in on whatever joke was shared.

She was confused. Yesterday he had chased the brunette away for talking to her. Now they were laughing together. "Dad!" She waved and hopped on the stool beside Eragon.

"Hey sweetie. Have a good day?"

"Yes daddy. We had our spelling test today instead of tomorrow because tomorrow we're watching a movie."

"How'd you do on the test?"

"I missed one."

"Which?"

"Hippopotamus."

"How do you spell it?"

"H-i-p-p-o-p-o-t-a-m-u-s." She recited slowly, nodding her head with each letter.

Murtagh smiled. "Good. Do you have any homework?"

"Yes sir." She looked at Eragon out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling at her and she wanted to say hi, but wasn't sure if she should.

Murtagh caught her looking and smiled. "I was just getting to know your friend here."

Her head jerked up to look at him, confusion on her face. "My friend? But you said…"

"I know what I said and in this case, I take it back."

Her smile broadened and she turned on her stool towards the brunette. "I read your book."

"You read my book? The whole thing? I just gave it to you."

She looked down sheepishly. "I stayed up past bedtime reading. And during recess too."

Murtagh crossed his arms and shook his head. "Young lady, you know better than to do that. You need to sleep."

"Sorry dad."

He smiled and leaned across the counter to ruffle her hair. "Do your homework first. Then you can talk to Eragon about the book."

She let out a groan but there was a smile on her face as she startled rifling through her backpack.

"Hey Thorn. I'm taking my break now."

"Sure dude."

Murtagh motioned with his head for Eragon to follow and he turned to Gasey. "We'll be right back."

"Alright." She was buried in her Health book.

Murtagh stashed his apron behind the counter and headed for the front door. He didn't stop until Eragon's jeep came into view. He smiled at the brunette. "You know… that's the exact vehicle I'd imagine you in."

Eragon laughed. "Really? Gift from my parents last year."

"A gift? Damn."

Eragon looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I could have gotten a few more years out of my clunker. But my dad kept saying he had a really good year and he wanted to blow it on me. So I let him."

"You get along with your parents then?"

Eragon shrugged again. "They're okay. But… I sometimes feel like they're trying to buy me off."

"Why?"

"Little things like the car. The new computer for Christmas. They tried to talk me into letting them buy me a house. I declined. And I won't let them some over to my apartment anymore. Every time they would, the next day a moving van would show up with some large, elaborate, overly expensive trinket of some sort that no one needs." Eragon stepped closer to his jeep and ran his hands along it.

"Why do they do it? Any reason?"

"Like I said. To buy me off. I'm the kid they could never have."

Murtagh stepped closer to him. "What's that mean?" He asked softly.

"I'm adopted. Just a few months old. They couldn't have kids. Tried for years and suffered a few miscarriages."

Murtagh didn't anything.

"I always knew. They didn't keep it secret. I know they love me and I love them. But the smothering… not so much." Eragon smiled suddenly and looked over at Murtagh. "I think we should go out."

"What?"

Eragon's smile deepened when he saw the panic in Murtagh's eyes. "The three of us. You, me, and Gasey. Maybe to like… a zoo or something."

"Uh… yeah… maybe."

"I assume you work tomorrow."

Murtagh sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah. Wish I didn't. Her birthday's tomorrow." He mumbled.

"Who's?"

"Gasey's. She'll be ten."

"Damn. Seriously? She said it was soon but… damn. Then you guys probably have plans already."

He shook his head. "Actually… no. Arya's not much into birthdays. And I've been too busy to think about it." He shook his head. "Horrible father, I know."

Eragon shook his head. "No. I think you're probably the best father I've ever met."

Murtagh scratched at his neck and turned away. He suddenly felt very exposed and embarrassed.

Eragon changed the subject back to his original thought of a zoo trip, sensing Murtagh's discomfort. "So… Friday's out. Do you have any days off?"

Murtagh turned back around and shrugged. "I work two full time jobs. What do you expect? But yes. I have Sunday's off."

"Great! We can all go to the zoo on Sunday!"

Murtagh shrugged. "Sure. Why not? We never get to go anywhere."

* * *

It was late. The sun had fallen, the customers were long gone, and Gasey was fast asleep on the couch in the break room. It was a half hour past closing time and Thorn had waved goodbye and left.

Murtagh smiled and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking. He knew he should jump up, finish closing, and take Gasey home. And yet he wasn't moving.

"So…" Eragon broke the silence as he leaned on the table. "Tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

He opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "More research for your book?"

Eragon smiled and shook his head. "No. For a friendship."

Murtagh considered the request for a few minutes. What the hell? Why not? "I was adopted when I was three."

"Seriously?"

Murtagh nodded. "Surprise you?"

"Maybe a little." Eragon drummed his fingers on the table as he leaned back. "Thorn didn't tell me that."

"Probably because I never told him."

"Why not?"

Murtagh shrugged. "I guess because it never came up in any of the conversations we had at work."

"What about when you're not at work?"

He sighed and leaned his elbows on the table. "I'm always at work."

"So you never really hung out with guy then."

"No… I guess not."

Eragon smiled smugly as he crossed his arms and leaned farther back.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. It's weird."

"What is?"

"You seemed to hate me yesterday. And now you're sharing something with me you haven't shared with the guy who I'm guessing is your only friend…" Eragon heard his comment and immediately regretted it. "Not to mean you don't have friends or that I even know you well enough to say so or… damnit!"

Murtagh laughed at the brunette's nervousness. "Don't worry about it. I know what you mean. I don't have friends. I don't have time for friends. I work, I clean, I cook, I sleep… I might as well admit it. I raise my daughter on my own. You weren't completely wrong in what you said yesterday. I do have some regrets. But when it comes down to it… at the end of the day I wouldn't change a thing." He dropped his gaze to the table, feeling slightly uneasy suddenly. He wasn't sure what it was about the brunette that made him want to open up and talk about himself. It wasn't something that he was used to doing.

"Hey Tag…"

"It's getting pretty late." Murtagh pushed away from the table and stood up. "I should… uh... lock up and get Gasey home."

Eragon nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah…"

"So I assume we'll see you tomorrow then?"

Eragon thought he saw something twitch in Murtagh's eyes. Hope, maybe? "Yes, you will."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** They met. They talked. Blah, blah, blah. I feel sooo bad for what I'm doing to Murtagh. He's basically attention starved. He just doesn't realize it. And work for this is going really slow, especially since I keep adding chapters. Originally 5 planned, then 8, now I'm not sure. And I keep working on other things as well. Waaaay too many thoughts running rampant in my head.

If I tell you there's going to be a kiss in the next chapter, does that make up for my slowness? Or make it worse?


	4. Childhood

**Notes: **It's been so long that I actually lost my notes and outlines of the rest of this. Luckily, I remember the basics and the chapter titles so should be able to piece it back together. Ugh. So yeah. I suck. I know. And to new readers and old readers who reread… yes, I know the bar spacing is weird. I went back over to reread and see that FFN seems to have deleted some of the bars. I will have to go through and edit those in later.

**Chapter 4: Childhood**

"Sweetie, I would love to come. I think it's a sweet idea. I really do."

Eragon smiled and stifled a yawn as he poured a cup of coffee. "I want to apologize again for the early hour."

"I've been up earlier then this all week, sweetie. Think nothing of it."

Eragon smiled again, hearing the endearment. He hadn't met the older woman yet. "This week, huh? So it's not a normal thing?" He picked up his cup and headed over to the couch.

"Only when that woman's out of town. Otherwise Gasey stays home with her and walks to school. Tag doesn't want her home alone so he brings her here."

He sat down and propped his feet up on the table. He shifted his phone to his other ear after setting his cup down. "You won't say anything?"

"Not a thing. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. She's asleep. I'll get her up with enough time to have breakfast, get ready for school, and get her there on time."

Eragon retrieved his cup again and lifted it to his lips. He inhaled deeply, took a sip, and wrinkled his nose. He hated the taste of coffee. But it helped to wake him up. "I'm sure she prefers it."

"Oh I know she does." She said quickly. "That woman won't get out of bed to make her breakfast or even say goodbye."

Eragon smiled as he continued to hear the sour tone in her voice when she spoke of her son's wife. "It sounds like you aren't a fan."

"Have you met Arya?"

Eragon could admit that he's only met her son and granddaughter this week, but not right then. "No, I haven't gotten the chance to yet."

"Pray you don't, sweetie. I keep telling Tag to divorce her and move in with me. He doesn't love her. But you didn't hear it from me." She added quickly. "He'd probably be furious if he could hear me. He can get a little oversensitive sometimes."

Eragon laughed. "Yes, I noticed. I'd love to chat more, I really would. But I have to get planning. Last minute and all."

"Sure thing, sweetie. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself." He answered quickly. He loved the offer, but he wanted to do the work himself. "I think I can handle the rest."

"Okay. You let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

"Bye, sweetie."

Eragon shook his head slowly as he pulled the phone from his ear. Oddly enough, that was a lot easier than he thought it would be. The woman didn't know him and he was certain she'd hand up on him. He smiled as he dialed another number.

"Eragon? What the hell? Have you looked at the clock?"

He laughed. "Morning Saph. Got any plans for today?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

She yawned as she stretched out on the couch. "Why are you doing this again?"

Eragon set a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. "Because I want to."

She grabbed for the cup. "There's got to be an easier way to tell the guy you want to rip his clothes off with your teeth."

"Saph!"

"On come on! I know you're lovesick over him." She said between sips. "I haven't seen you so obsessed since that Randall guy senior year."

Eragon rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen. "Don't bring him up."

"That was your only serious relationship.

"No, it was just my first."

"Just your first? Eragon, you were obsessed. You had it bad."

Eragon waved the comment off as he refilled his cup. "And he dumped me after a month to try and get the chemistry aide to fuck him. So drop it."

"Eragon… your relationship with Randall was doomed the moment you first laid eyes on him. You got seriously obsessed and stalked him and slept with him on the first date."

"Saph…"

"Way too fast." She said as she pulled herself up into a sitting position and took another sip.

"Saph!"

"So it's probably good that thing are going slow and you haven't jumped into bed with the guy. But doesn't mean you can't flirt a little. And stop trying to impress his daughter so much. It's a little weird. You're after the dad, not the daughter."

"Fuck off Saph. Mind your own damn business and stay the hell out of my love life."

She was a bit startled by the sudden outburst but recovered quickly and looked over the couch at him. "You don't have a love life." She snapped. "That's the point."

He rolled his eyes. "Why does it always have to be all or nothing with you? Yes, I like him, but I just met him."

"Randal."

"Stop talking about him."

"Eragon, I really think you should…"

"Shut up! Seriously, Saph. Either you help me and stop talking about this or you get out. Now."

She held up her hands. "Alright. I'm sorry."

"No more comments about Tag either."

"Fine." She nodded with a sigh. "What can I do to help?"

"Decorations?" He said after a moment's thought. "Maybe in purple and green. Her favorite colors."

She stood up and walked around the couch to join him at the table in the kitchen. Despite all her teasing, she actually didn't think it was a bad idea. It would probably be good for Eragon, to get out of his weird comfort zone and make a friend. And if she believed what Thorn told her of Murtagh, it would be good for him too. She smirked slyly as she leaned on the counter. "What do you want?"

He shrugged as he looked down his notepad. The scribbles were near illegible, which was why his laptop was practically attached to his hip. "Streamers, balloons, a sign… whatever you can find on short notice. Nothing too over the top."

Saphira nodded as peered at the paper. "You need to learn to write. That chicken scratch is awful!" She took the pad from him to peer at it closer.

Eragon yanked it back and let it fall on the table where it had been before. He'd argue with her if he didn't believe she was right. "Just concentrate on the party, okay?"

With a smile, she nodded. "Where?"

"If I can talk Thorn into it… the break room at the shop."

"Oh Thorn'll help." She said with a nod as she bounced up. "So just me, you, Thorn, him, and the daughter?"

Eragon turned his eyes back to his paper. "And the grandmother…" He added slowly.

Her mouth dropped open. "You called his mother?"

"Yes."

"Oh Eragon!"

He held up his hand, trying to stop whatever stalkerish comment she was about to make. "Don't say anything!"

She laughed and nodded. "Fine. I'm leaving now."

"Good. I'm leaving soon too."

"Where are you off to?"

"Have to order a cake, get a present, talk to Thorn…"

"Oh! I could run over to Thorn's for you now."

He shook his head. "No, no. I've got it covered. Just get some decorations."

She pouted slightly as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Saph. Love you."

"I know." She stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing through the door.

Eragon shook his head slowly as he pulled out a phone book. He flipped through it, finding numbers and addresses to bakeries. After a few calls to confirm hours, he grabbed his bad and headed out to the closest one.

The place was called Frost Yourself and he spent nearly an hour there. He chatted a bit with the owner, who did a lot of the baking and decoration himself. Then Eragon had spent a long while deciding on the shape, design, colors, and flavors.

"I'm going to need it before 2:30… so I'm going to say by 2:00. Can you do that?"

The man smiled and nodded. "Won't be a problem."

"Fantastic! You are a life saver!" Next, he went to an art store. The first thing that popped in his head was an art kit when he thought of a gift for the kid. He didn't want something too extravagant but he fell in love with a cherry wood case. It held a few brushes, water colors, oil paints, colored pencils, and other various supplies. "So much for a simple gift."

He returned home to wrap the gift and it was nearly nine when he stood outside Thorn's door. Saphira had assured him that Thorn would be up by then, but he still knocked on the door softly.

The door was opened a few minutes later and Thorn greeted him with a smile. "Ah. Finally. Saph called a while ago."

Eragon scowled. "She just can't keep a secret. I told her I'd talk to you."

Thorn shrugged as he stepped aside, ushering Eragon inside. "She called to say you'd be stopping by but now what about."

"I take it back then. I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"Today's Gasey's birthday."

He nodded. "Yep. I knew that."

Eragon smiled. "I want to throw her a birthday party. I have the feeling she's never had one before."

Thorn smiled slyly as he leaned against the wall. Saphira was right about this guy, he thought. "Okay, sure. I'm in. When?"

"Today?"

"Cutting it close, huh?"

Eragon shrugged. "I haven't known long."

Thorn laughed. "No, I guess you haven't."

"I want to have it at the coffee shop, since she lives there as much as at her home. In the break room. A few decorations, a cake… nothing too big or extreme to interfere with the business or to put off her or Tag."

Thorn shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. But you'll have to talk to Nas, the manager."

"Nas?"

"Nasuada." He turned slightly and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "She should be there now. She works in the mornings. She's a hardass but likes Murtagh and tolerates Gasey. Not big on kids. Let me grab by keys and I'll introduce you."

Eragon nodded. "Great! Thanks Thorn."

"No thanks needed. I owe you for Saph, right?"

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Tag'll be here any minute."

Nasuada rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Remind me again why I agreed to help? I could be at home, taking a bubble bath and reading a raunchy novel."

Thorn smiled. "Too late now. Saph's already decorated. You're screwed."

She turned and pointed a finger at him. "You assured me this wouldn't interfere with the business. So it'd better not. I fully expect you and Murtagh out here at all times."

Thorn waved her off. "Yeah, yeah Nas. Just go and tell him some stupid reason as to why he can't come back here."

"I'll keep him occupied as long as I can. So hurry and finish whatever you are doing. But just in case, lock the door. Here." She pulled a ring of keys out of her pocket, selected one, and slipped it off the ring.

"Uh… okay." Thorn shoved the key in his pocket.

"Tell the squirt happy birthday for me. Give her this." She pulled a greeting card out of her purse and set it on the counter. "I'm leaving now but I'll be back later to work at the counter. I'll give you exactly one hour."

"Nas…"

"One hour." She turned and stalked to the entrance.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

With a sigh, he rubbed at his forehead and leaned back. He had had a restless sleep the night before, plagued by dreams he couldn't remember. He had also had a lousy, tiring shift at the factory. And now he had to go inside and start his shift at the shop. And if every day that week were any clue, he'd have to face seeing Eragon. Something about that thought unsettled him. A lot. He couldn't place the feeling, but he was sure Eragon had a starring role in the dreams he couldn't remember.

"Maybe he won't be here." He said to himself as he climbed out of his car and headed towards the building. And if he was being truthful to himself, he really wanted to see the brunette. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt so strongly towards another person. It both confused and pleased him.

"And Sunday!" He shook his head slowly as walked. But again, if he was being honest, he was excited about the thought of seeing Eragon outside of the shop. And Gasey couldn't stop talking about it all morning. So even if he wanted to cancel, there was no way he could. He was stuck with seeing the sunny brunette on Sunday. "It won't be bad." He reasoned with himself. "Just a little trip to the zoo." Though he hadn't the faintest idea where the nearest zoo was.

"Murtagh! Just the man I was looking for."

The sound of the voice tore his thoughts away from his Sunday plans. He was surprised his dark skinned and haired boss was walking across the parking lot towards him. "Uh… hey Nas. You're here later than usual."

She ran a hand through her long hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear as she stopped in front of him. "I have a favor to ask."

"Me?"

She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards her car. "Yes! You! I'm rearranging my place. Need some help moving some furniture around."

Murtagh hung back as he gawked at her. "What? They have moving guys who do that."

"Oh come on. Just help me for an hour."

"Nas… my shift starts in a few minutes."

She waved the comment off as she pulled out her keys and hit the unlock button on the small remote. "It's not busy now. Thorn can handle it."

"Nas…"

"I'm your boss. What does it matter if you're on duty or if you're helping me at my house or running errands? You still get paid."

He was running out of reasons. With a sigh, he shook his head. "Fine boss. Lead the way."

"Don't worry. We'll be back when your daughter gets here. You can still share birthday wishes and all that nonsense."

Murtagh slipped in the passenger seat and eyed her a minute. "How'd you know it was her birthday?"

She waved him off again as she slammed her door and started the car. "The brat told me when I came in the other day."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Eragon balanced the large cake box in one hand as he grabbed the colorfully wrapped present from the backseat of his jeep. He was considering how he was going to get everything into inside in one trip when Saphira came running towards him.

"You're late!" She said in an accusing tone as she grabbed the cake box and turned.

"Late?" He grabbed a few other things and slammed the door. "Something wrong?"

Saphira waited until he caught up with her before throwing him a glare. "Well… Gasey's bus will be here any minute and the grandmother showed up early."

"So?" They reached the front door and he held it open.

"It's weird enough for you to call and talk to her when you don't know her. But when I have to entertain her, that's a problem."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. I'm sure it was just so horrible."

Despite the mock anger and annoyance she was trying to portray, she smiled. "Fine. But come on. She's waiting in the back."

"You must be Eragon." The older woman said after Eragon set his things down on the small table. She smiled as he held out his hand to her and instead gave him a quick hug. "I'm Lana. Call me Lana."

"Uh…" Eragon stumbled back slightly, thrown off by the hug. "Thanks… for coming…"

"Well… thank you for inviting me, sweetie."

Thorn popped his head inside the door. "Nas just called. She's bringing Tag back now."

"She's had him out this whole time?" Eragon was surprised.

Thorn shrugged. "She got into the party idea I guess. Though she said he was pretty annoyed with her."

"Oh yeah. I can imagine."

"Thorn? What are you doing?"

Thorn quickly shut the door and spun around. "Hello Gasey. Good day at school today?"

She nodded and tried to look around him. "Who were you talking to in there?"

"No one." He steered her towards the counter and hefted her up on a stool. "You're dad's running errands with the mean boss lady again. But he should be back any minute. So why don't you start your homework, alright?"

With a nod, she took her backpack off and pulled a few things out of it. Being the weekend, she didn't really have much to do. And after ten minutes, she was finished and bouncing around from table to table, checking the shakers. She just finished when she spied her dad and Nas coming through the door.

"Happy birthday Gasey." Tag said as she came running over. He picked her up and hugged her. "Sorry I'm late and that I have to work."

Gasey smiled as she wiggled out of his hold. "I finished my homework."

"That's great." Murtagh was about to say more when he looked up and caught sight of Nas.

She had walked around them and moved towards the counter. She pointed a stern finger at Thorn. "You have one hour. Starting now. I'm keeping track."

Thorn waved her off as he turned away. "Yeah, yeah." He waved at Murtagh. "We've got something to show you."

Murtagh grabbed Gasey's hand and the two followed Thorn. "Who's we?"

"One hour!" Nas called after them.

"One hour for what?" Murtagh questioned. "What's going on Thorn?"

Thorn pushed him towards the break room door. "Just have the birthday girl open the door."

"Me?" She looked up at her dad and turned towards the door when he shrugged. Tentatively, she reached for the door knob and turned it. Her mind was pretty blank as she did so. She couldn't see any reason why Thorn would tell her to open the door. And why he would seem excited by it. She had been inside several times before. It was nothing new to her…

"Happy birthday!"

Her eyes widened as Thorn ushered them in and shut the door. Her grandma, Eragon, and a woman she guessed was Eragon's stalker friend Saphira stood around, looking at her expectantly. And despite her perceptive nature, it took her a few minutes to understand what the decorations, presents, and 'happy birthday' greeting meant. "A party, for me?" She looked up at her dad, who shrugged and looked at Thorn.

The redhead shook his head. "It's all on Eragon here. All I did was convince Nas to play along."

Gasey turned back around, caught the brunette's gaze, and ran over to throw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

Eragon laughed as he fell backwards on the couch with her. "I take it you like it."

"Oh yes I do! I do a lot." She let go and bounced over to Saphira. "Hi! You're Thorn's stalker?"

Saphira's mouth dropped open and she looked over at Eragon. "What have you been saying about me? I am NOT a stalker!"

Eragon laughed and held up his hands. "Hey. Thorn said it too."

Gasey gave her a quick hug and smiled. "I think I like stalkers."

Murtagh rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the huge smile on his face. He walked over to the couch and sunk down beside Eragon. He mumbled a thanks and Eragon mumbled a welcome.

"Okay now." Thorn clapped his hands together and stepped forward. "Mean boss lady is giving us only an hour. Then we have to get back to work. So we better get to cake and ice cream part."

"Ice cream!" Eragon slapped his forehead. "I forgot about that."

Saphira smiled. "I didn't. It's in the freezer."

"I'll get it." Thorn offered and Saphira followed after him.

Murtagh looked over at his mom as she sat down in the chair across the room. "So how'd you know about this?"

"Your friend here called me early this morning."

Murtagh let out a laugh and looked at Eragon. "Thought of everything, huh?"

"Except the ice cream!" Gasey said as she bounced on the couch between them.

Eragon shook his head. "Hey… I think I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

Thorn and Saphira returned shortly with the tub of ice cream. They all gathered around the cake and Gasey blew out the candles. After the cake and ice cream, Gasey opened presents. Her grandmother got her some new clothes. Nas gave her an unsigned card with a check inside. Saphira got her a girly hair kit with bows and clips in flashy colors. The art pads came from Thorn. But her favorite was the art kit Eragon got her.

"But you gave me a book already."

Eragon shook his head. "That doesn't count. It wasn't on your birthday."

She politely thanked everyone and let Saphira play with her hair when she asked.

Nas was true to her word when she said an hour. She peered inside and pointed towards Thorn and Murtagh. "Back to work. Now."

"Thank you Nas!" Gasey called after her.

"Stay for a while longer." Thorn said to Murtagh as he headed for the door. "If it's busy, I'll get you."

Murtagh appreciated it as he stood up and took a peek out. It looked pretty busy to him already.

Lana grabbed Murtagh's arm and pulled him to the side. "Sorry sweetie. But I really have to get going. Busy day tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" It took a second for his mother's trip to dawn on him. "Oh shit… tomorrow!"

"Yes. Tomorrow…" She shook her head slowly as his worry sunk in. "Arya's still not back and you have no place for Gasey."

He sighed and shook his head. "No. I guess I forgot."

"Murtagh! It's not like you to forget something so important."

She was right. It wasn't like him to forget. He had been so preoccupied the past few days. "Mom…"

"I guess I could cancel…"

He shook his head. "No, no. I'll work something out. Go and have a good time."

She looked doubtful but she nodded. "Will I be seeing you two Sunday?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. We have plans but after…"

"Plans?" She cocked at eyebrow and inclined her head towards the couch where Gasey sat with Eragon, looking through the kit he'd given her. "With the cute brunette, right?"

"Uh… you mean Eragon?" The cute comment caught him off guard a bit.

She smiled and nodded. "Gasey's pretty taken with him."

Murtagh shrugged. "She likes him, I guess."

"She's not the only one." She said curtly. "And he seems to be pretty taken with you too."

He glanced at them and back at his mother. "Are you insinuating something…"

Her smile seemed to widen. "Arya was never right for you for one that one reason."

"Mom! I can't believe…"

She held up her hand to stop him. "I really have to go. Tell Eragon I enjoyed meeting him and appreciate him inviting me. I hope to see him again. And tell my granddaughter again that I love her and will see you both after my trip." Before he could object, she gave him a quick hug and headed for the door.

Murtagh turned to watch her leave and shook his head slowly. Sometimes, he wondered at the way her mind worked.

"Hey."

Murtagh turned around as Eragon walked over. "Uh… hey." The insinuation his mom made was still on his mind.

"I couldn't help overhearing…"

Panic flashed across Murtagh's face. "You heard?"

Inwardly, Eragon was beaming. He had in fact heard the whole conversation and he loved the panic look he was getting. But he shook his head. "Just your mom mentioning she was busy tomorrow and I know you work."

Murtagh left out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and he nodded. "Yeah. Arya's going to be away for another week at least. I guess I'll have to call off."

"Can you do that?"

Murtagh let out a sharp laugh. "This late notice? No."

Eragon bit his lip slightly. He had heard Lana mention her trip earlier and he knew that left Tag without a sitter. But now he felt a bit nervous offering his plan. He didn't really know him that well and all. He wasn't sure if Murtagh would get angry with him again like the first time they met. "I… uh… have a free morning tomorrow. I know we just met and all…"

"You'd watch her?"

Eragon nodded. "Yeah. Doesn't sound like you have any other options."

Murtagh let out a sigh as he glanced over to where Gasey sat, still marveling at the brushes in the art kit. Eragon was right. He didn't really have any options. Clearly Gasey liked the guy. Thorn did as well. Even his mother. And if he was being honest with himself, he rather liked the guy as well. And Gasey would probably jump at the idea. And it would only be a couple hours.

He internally argued with himself for another minute before sighing and nodded. "I'd appreciate it. Though I have to leave early."

Eragon nodded. "I know. You can drop her off at my place or just tell me where and I'll come to yours. Whichever is easiest."

Murtagh wondered at the excited tone in the brunette's voice. He knew he should be worried or at least a bit suspicious. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he could trust Eragon wholeheartedly. "I'll give you the address and my number."

"Later." Eragon said with a wide smile. He spun around and clapped his hands together. "So guess what Gasey?" He said loudly as he strode towards her. "You get to spend tomorrow morning with me."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded. "Grandma has a trip to go on."

"Good. Maybe you can help me figure out how to use all this stuff."

Saphira laughed. "Oh Eragon failed art in school. "

"Hey! Don't tell her that!"

"You can't even draw a straight line."

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad."

"You failed art!"

Murtagh smiled as he watched the two friends bicker and his daughter laughing at them. Yeah. He had to admit it. He really did like Eragon.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. I promised a kiss. And it was supposed to happen this chapter. But I got a bit carried away with the birthday thing. So… next chapter.


	5. Is It Scary

**Notes: **Got an actual outlined typed up with detailed notes. Now I won't lose it. And I ended up added more chapters. Again. This was only supposed to have 5. Oh well. I'm on a roll. A second update and I didn't wait months. I'm really trying to get back into writing. :P

**Chapter 5: Is It Scary?**

Eragon bounced from one foot to the other as he waited outside the door. "Just knock." He told himself as he glared at the closed door. But again, he was feeling nervous. He was at Murtagh's place. Thorn hadn't even known where the guy lived. And now here Eragon was standing inches from where he lived. Where they lived. With her. His glare narrowed and he shook his head. He hadn't even met Arya but from what he'd heard about her from everyone that did, she didn't deserve them. They didn't deserve to be treated the way she treats them.

Though… what did Eragon really know? He had known the man and his daughter less than a week. More like a few days. Had it really only been that long? Why did it feel like so much longer? Shaking his head slowly, he reached out and knocked on the door softly.

Not a moment later, the door opened and Murtagh stood, smiling at him. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out here."

Eragon's eyes widened slightly. "You knew I was out here?"

Murtagh nodded as he stepped aside and let Eragon enter. "Thought I heard something so checked and saw you through the peephole."

"I was just… uh…" He looked down and scratched at the back of his head.

"Forget it." Murtagh fished his keys out of his pocket. "I got to run. Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll be at the Mud Slide around noon if you want to bring her over around then. Gasey has a set of keys. Make sure it's locked when you leave."

"Will do." Eragon said with a nod.

Murtagh paused at the door and turned slightly. "I really appreciate this." He slipped out the door without waiting for a response.

Eragon smiled as he set his computer bag down on the couch and looked around. The tour didn't take long. The place was small. And it was very impersonal. There were no pictures or knickknacks around, nothing that showed a family lived there. It felt very empty. Eragon shook his head slowly and once again felt sorry for Murtagh and his daughter.

"Morning Eragon." Gasey yawned widely and wiped at her eyes as she walked down the hall towards him. "Did you eat before you came over?"

"Me?" He shook his head as he turned around towards her. "Uh… no. Not up so early usually."

She smiled. "Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the kitchen. "I make good pancakes."

"You cook by yourself?" He asked as he let go of his hand.

She nodded as she pulled a chair from the table and pushed it towards the counter.

Guessing she was using the chair to get into the high cabinets, he pulled it from her and returned it to the table. "At least let me help."

She nodded and let Eragon help her make breakfast. When it was done, they sat at the table and ate. Afterwards, Eragon helped her with the few dishes that were in the sink. Then she excused herself and went to take a shower and get dressed. When she came skipping back into the living room, Eragon smiled and shook his head. "What?" She asked with a quizzical expression.

Eragon leaned back on the couch, where he was sitting, and folded his arms behind his head. "Are you sure you just 10?"

She nodded her head as she took a seat on the couch beside him. "Yes I am sure."

He shook his head again. "You're just the strangest kid I've ever met."

She frowned slightly and shrugged. "I know. People tell me that a lot."

"Oh don't make that face. I didn't mean anything by it. You're perfect just the way you are." He leaned over and patted her on the arm. "Seriously. There's nothing wrong with being different."

She slumped down slightly and continued to pout. "But I don't understand why I'm so different."

Eragon shrugged. "Kids your age aren't so…" He couldn't quite think of the right word to describe it. "Well… kids just aren't like you. You're way too well behaved and you do things without having to be asked. You never make any noise and keep to yourself when your dad's working. Very smart and very observant."

She frowned again. "How is any of that bad?"

"It's not." Eragon said, shaking his head. "It's just… different… than kids…" He was having trouble trying to explain. With a sigh, he shook his head and just said it. "You're different than kids with normal parents."

"Normal?"

Eragon nodded again. "With a mom who takes care of you. Who cooks and cleans and loves you. And a dad who doesn't have to work himself to death. Who comes home at a normal hour and fixes things and spends time together with his family."

"Or either way." She said as she straightened up and turned more towards her. "Gender roles don't have to be so specific anymore. If a dad wants to stay home with the kids and the mother wants to work, that's perfectly fine. Or both equally sharing all the responsibilities."

Eragon's mouth dropped open. "See? Things like that. Normal kids don't think about that. Even when you have an adult watching you, you still think you have to cook for yourself. And for me. You clean up after yourself; you get yourself up and dressed without being nagged."

She shrugged and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I don't have a mom like that. I've been cooking as long as I can remember. Dad tries his hardest when he's with me. But he has to work so hard. So I guess… I just want to help him. If I keep things clean and do stuff for myself, then dad doesn't have to worry about it when he's home and we can spend time together and he doesn't have to worry."

Eragon leaned over and ruffled her hair. "It's not right, kiddo. You shouldn't have to worry about all that. You should just… I don't know… play? You should have birthday parties and sleepovers."

She smiled slightly and pushed his hand away. "I'm okay. I don't mind being different. And the kids at school think I'm weird. So I doubt I'll ever get invited to a sleepover."

"Overrated anyways, I'm sure."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah." She was silent a moment before she smiled up at him. "Thank you Eragon."

"For what?"

She looked away, feeling slightly bashful. "For talking to me like you do. You explain things to me and treat me differently than most adults. None of my teachers like me very much either."

Eragon felt incredibly sad for Gasey as he sat there, listening to her. "Why don't we stop talking about this and do something else."

"Can I see where you live?"

"Me?"

She nodded. "Yeah! I want to go to your house."

"I don't know if your dad…"

She shook her head. "He won't mind. We're all friends now, right?"

Eragon shook his head slowly but smiled. "Fine. Grab your keys and we'll go. But if I get yelled at, it's your fault."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Gasey bounced up and down on the stool as she waited for her father to finish with an order.

Eragon laughed slightly as she leaned back on his stool and watched her. "If you don't stop that bouncing, you'll fall off the stool."

She turned slightly and stuck her tongue out at him. "I had fun today. I want to tell daddy!"

"Tell daddy what?" Murtagh asked as he finished up and walked over.

"Hi daddy! I had fun with Eragon today. We cooked breakfast and talked and he showed me where he lived and it's really weird looking. With these tall walls and his bed is like on the ceiling." She didn't pause as she spoke and said it all in one breath.

"Oh really?" Murtagh raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the brunette.

Eragon held up his arms and then pointed at Gasey. "It was her idea."

Murtagh smiled and laughed. "It's cool with me. Did you do anything else?"

She nodded. "He took me to the art store and I got to talk with one of the girls who work there. She told me the difference between the paints and other stuff in the kit he got me."

Murtagh nodded. "Good. Because Eragon failed art."

"Hey!"

"Sounds like you had fun."

She stifled a giggle as she nodded. "Can he watch me again?"

"Well… we'll see. You're mother should be back sometime next week."

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly closed it and dropped her gaze to the countertop. Her bouncy demeanor changed quickly and Murtagh sighed. "But if Eragon doesn't mind, I'm sure your mother would enjoy the free time to meet with agents or… whatever the fuck she does that is so much more important than taking care of her own daughter." He trailed off and it took him a moment to realize he said it out loud. His eyes widened and he looked at Gasey. "I didn't mean to say that. It's not nice to say such things about your mother."

Gasey and Eragon both smiled and laughed and Murtagh joined them. Murtagh went back to work and Eragon and Gasey went into the break room. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Eragon stayed the whole time and Murtagh was getting to the point where he wasn't surprised anymore and he didn't mind. Had the energetic brunette really been stalking him less than a week? It seemed like longer.

"Hey Tag."

Murtagh looked up as the large redhead came walking through the door. "Hey Thorn. What're you doing here on your day off?"

Thorn shrugged. "Would you believe after all the excitement of yesterday I forgot to pick up my paycheck? Whole reason for working in this hellhole."

Murtagh laughed and shook his head. "I think Nas' office is unlocked. You should be able to get it."

Thorn nodded as he leaned on the counter. "Where's the little one?"

Murtagh pointed towards the break room door. "In there with Eragon."

"Eragon?"

"She spent the morning hanging out with him."

"Uh huh."

Murtagh eyed him a moment. "What's that look for?"

Thorn's smile widened and he shook his head. "Nothing man. But I was thinking. Saph and I are going to a karaoke bar Sunday night. You and Eragon should come. It's not like a date thing." He added quickly. "Just hanging out. Saph mentioned inviting Eragon. You should come too. I've never seen you outside of this place. Sometimes I think you don't do anything except work. You never go anywhere, do you? I mean… don't get me wrong." He leaned back slightly. "That little girl of yours is a real sweetie and I know being a father is the best thing that's ever happened to you and she's your life. But dude. Seriously. She can't be your whole life. You have to be able to come and hang out with friends or something. And I really think…"

Murtagh was laughing by then and he shook his head. "Will you shut up for a minute?"

"Uh… sorry. Go ahead and say no."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "I'd love to come. Assuming my mom can come over and watch Gasey."

"Seriously? You'd come out with us? You've never come out before."

Murtagh shrugged. "I guess I've never had the time before."

"Or a reason."

"Reason?"

"Sitting on the couch in there with your daughter."

Murtagh frowned. "What's that mean?"

Thorn smiled again as he slipped off the stool. "Nothing dude. Happy you're coming with us. Don't change your mind, okay? You'll have fun, I swear. But I got to get going."

Murtagh watched his friend disappear back behind the counter and shook his head. He grabbed his pen as customs came in and sat down.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Sorry again I left my computer here. Completely escaped my mind when Gasey wanted to leave."

Murtagh shrugged as he walked down the hall from Gasey's room after having put her to bed. "No problem. Probably would have found it in the morning if you hadn't remembered."

"I wasn't worried about getting it back." He said quickly. "Just didn't want to seem intrusive."

Murtagh laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're not. Gasey's pretty much attached to you."

"Yeah." Eragon said with a nod. "She's a sweet kid." And her dad's not so bad either, he added mentally.

Murtagh shifted slightly and turned around. "So… Thorn invited me out with him and Saph Sunday night. He said Saph was going to invite you."

Eragon did know. Saphira had asked him yesterday. And he had accused her of trying to play matchmaker or some shit. He nodded as he picked his bag up off the couch. "Yeah. She did."

"Were you… going to go?"

Eragon shrugged. "Probably. I have no other plans and I've learned that it's best to go along with whatever Saph wants. She's sort of my boss. In a way." He smiled and shook his head. "When she's happy, it's better for me."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah…" Murtagh said slowly. "Thorn sort of guilted me into it. Assuming my mom can come over."

"I hope she can."

The way Eragon was smiling at him suddenly made Murtagh feel a bit uncomfortable. He turned slightly and looked away. "I'll… uh… see you tomorrow."

Eragon smiled at his nervousness and nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight Tag. I'll see you tomorrow."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Murtagh didn't sleep well. Once again dreams plagued him and he woke up several times feeling cold and alone. He couldn't shake the empty feeling. With a sigh, he grabbed a pillow and covered his head with it. He wanted to drown out his head. It seemed to be taunting him more and more lately. The accidental slip about his displeasure with his wife's antics in front of his daughter and Eragon was out of character for him. He had the thoughts frequently but he would never voice them, and certain not in front of people, let alone his daughter. And when others would say negative things about her, he would jump to her defense. But this time, it was him putting her down. If Arya found out, she'd be pissed. If his mother found out, she'd use it as fuel. If it had just been Gasey, he was certain she wouldn't say anything. More out of fear of her mother's reaction than keeping his secret. But with Eragon…

Murtagh let out a groan and flipped over on his stomach. He pulled the pillow and blanket further over himself, attempting to block everything out. And still thoughts of the younger brunette plagued his tired mind.

"Daddy!" Gasey bounced into her parents' room and jumped on the bed. "Are you up yet?"

Murtagh pulled the bedding off himself and peered at her. "I am now."

She looked down and chewed on her lip. "I'm sorry."

With a yawn, he sat up and glanced at the clock. He was pretty sure he didn't get even an hour of sleep. He was completely exhausted. But he smiled. "Don't be. We need to get going anyways. Don't want to be late."

She smiled and jumped off the bed. "Then get in the shower and get dressed. I made breakfast and a pot of coffee."

"Gasey. You know I don't like you cooking when I'm home."

"Aw. But you were sleeping. You can't sleep and cook at the same time. Now hurry. Eragon called. He said it opens at 9 and we should leave early to get there before it gets packed. He wants to pick us up soon."

Murtagh yawned again as he stripped off his shirt and grabbed his robe off the back of his door. "He's what?" He followed her out into the hall.

"He said it would be easier if he drove since he knows where it is."

He got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he slipped inside the bathroom and shut the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Murtagh stumbled through the door and would have fallen if a hand hadn't of grabbed him from behind. "Real graceful there, hotshot." Eragon said with a laugh. He threw Murtagh's arm around his neck and helped him hobble down the hall. "Dude. You're got to learn to sleep."

"I… ugh… dreams… couldn't."

Eragon laughed again as he practically drug the taller man down the hall.

"I'm going to call grandma." Gasey called after them.

"Okay. Just going to put your dad to bed." Eragon called back. He could hear her giggle as he kicked open the door to Murtagh's room. Murtagh grumbled something incoherently and Eragon let him plop down on the edge of the bed. "What was that Cinderella?"

"Fuck… you…"

Eragon laughed as he bent down to unlace Murtagh's boots. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." He removed the boots and socks and after a bit of a tussle, was able to strip off Murtagh's jacket and shirt. "Okay Sleeping Beauty. Into bed now."

"Not a fucking fairytale princess."

"Little more verbal now, huh?" Eragon laughed softly. "I'm probably dead if you remember any of this when you wake up, right?"

"Yep." He stretched out on his back and let out a sigh when he felt Eragon sit down beside him. No more talking, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Eragon was quiet for a moment and he knew he should just leave. But he was worried. Passing out while at the zoo wasn't a good thing. "You said dreams were keeping you from sleeping? Too much stress?" Murtagh grunted a yes and an idea sprang to Eragon's mind and he smiled. Saphira would die if he told her. "Roll over."

"Hmm?" Murtagh turned his head slightly and opened his eyes a bit to peer at him.

"You're probably just too overworked and stressed. Let me give you a back massage. It'll help you sleep."

"I don't think…"

"Just do it." Eragon pushed against his shoulder. "Got any body lotion or anything?"

With a sigh, Murtagh rolled over on his stomach and laid his head on his arms. "Bathroom closest." He said with a yawn. "Arya's got a bunch of shit in there." His voice was partially muffled as he spoke.

Eragon left the room and returned a moment later with a bottle he deemed the most non-girly among Arya's assortment. It wasn't glittery or pink or smelled like perfume. Cucumber melon had to be manlier than the one called Baby Doll or the one scented like rose petals or the other various stupidly named ones. Eragon was glad he was gay. And that he was a guy. Girls seemed way too confusing and complicated to him.

"Got something I think will work." He said as he climbed up on the bed beside Murtagh. "Now just relax, alright? And stop thinking about things." He popped the lid off the lotion bottle and squirted a bit in his hands. He rubbed his hands together for a minute, trying to warm the cold lotion up. Then he gently pressed them against Murtagh's back.

Murtagh inhaled sharply when he felt Eragon's weight and again when the cool hands on his tired skin. But the movements where slow and gentle, and the pressure just enough to feel good and not hurt. He let out a loud sigh and closed his eyes. He really was tired. And what Eragon was doing really felt good. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?"

"Ruining everything."

"Don't worry about it." Eragon said as he ran his hands along Murtagh's spine, digging in slightly where it met with his ribs. "You didn't. Today was about you and Gasey getting out and doing something. She enjoyed the time we were there. Used up half the space on my camera. Curious to see what she took so many pictures of." He laughed softly and shook his head. "As for you… can't enjoy something when you're stumbling around and yawning so much. Surprised you didn't pass out on the way back." He was silent for a minute. "You should have told me you didn't sleep. Could have rescheduled or something."

"I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I wanted to go."

Eragon rolled his eyes and bit back the urge to slap him. That would be counterproductive. "Stop worrying about everyone else so much and take care of yourself."

Murtagh smiled as he inhaled deeply. "Thanks."

Eragon smiled and said nothing more after that as he moved his hands in small circles, working out any muscle kinks he found.

"I called… grandma…" Gasey popped up in the doorway and stopped when she saw Eragon bent over her dad. "Uh… what're you doing?"

Eragon smiled. "Just giving your dad a back rub." He answered softly. "Trying to help him relax and sleep."

"Is it working?" She stepped closer and lowered her voice as she peered at him. He looked like he was asleep.

"I think so. What'd grandma say?"

"She'd love to come over tonight and watch me. So you and daddy can still go out."

"Cool." Eragon stilled his hands as he heard a snore and smiled. "Come on." He climbed off, rubbing the excess lotion on his arms as he ushered Gasey out and closed the door. "Let him sleep for a while. If he's better tonight, have him call me, okay?"

"Aw!" She pouted slightly. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah, I really should." He said with a reluctant nod. "Saph'll have my head if I don't at least try and work. Will you be alright by yourself while he's asleep?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, alright kiddo?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Feel better now?"

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair and stretched out his arms and back. There were a few pops and cracks as he did so. He did feel surprisingly good; better than he had in weeks. "Yeah. How long was I asleep?"

Gasey shrugged as she jumped on the bed with him. "Maybe eight hours? You didn't even move."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Guess I was tired. Sorry for screwing your day up."

"You didn't. It was fun. Here." She held out his cell phone. "Eragon said for you to call him if you were better. And grandma got here a couple hours ago. She's got some dinner saved for you if you want to eat before you go."

"Go?" Murtagh took his phone and stared at it. "Yeah. I don't know if…"

She crossed her arms and sent him a stern look. "You said you wanted to go. And you said you feel better." Her voice took on a whiney tone. "You can't not go. They expect you to. It wouldn't be nice."

He shook his head slowly. "You're lucky I love you so much."

She stuck out her tongue and hoped off the bed. "You want to go. I know you do. I'll have grandma heat the food up." She dashed out the door without another word.

Murtagh shook his head as he watched her go and then glared at his phone. "Fine. I'll call." He hit a few buttons and then pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Tag. Still alive?"

He smiled as he scooted up and leaned against the headboard. "Thanks to you, I think. The… uh… backrub was nice."

"Ah. So you did remember."

"Yeah. But I'll probably put off killing you for the fairytale princess remarks. At least until after tonight. Thorn and Saphira might not be too happy if I showed up without you."

"So you still want to go?" Eragon asked slowly.

"Gasey said I had to."

Eragon laughed over the phone. "Oh that's great. Your daughter's making you go."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"I'll swing by and pick you up. Half hour?"

"I can drive myself."

"You don't know where it is."

"How do you know…"

"You don't know where anything is."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Murtagh was thumbing through his closet when he was interrupted. His mom walked in without knocking and leaned back against the doorframe. "So Gasey tells me you're going out with Eragon."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We're meeting some friends. Nothing big."

"The friends I met Friday?"

He nodded again and stood back to glare at his closet.

She watched him and stepped closer, catching the look. "What? Something wrong?"

He glanced over at her and then back at the closet. "Nothing to wear."

That made her laugh. "A bit overdramatic, aren't you? Acting a bit like a teenage girl getting ready for a date."

He turned fully towards her and pointed towards his door. "Out, mom. Now!"

"I'm just teasing. You can be so sensitive sometimes."

"OUT!"

She rolled her eyes but slipped out the door.

Murtagh sighed and pulled something to wear out of his closet and dresser. He dressed quickly and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm not a teenage girl." He said to the reflection as he ran his brush through his hair a few times. "And it's not a date." Sometimes he really wondered at the way his mother's mind worked.

"Dad! Eragon's here."

Murtagh looked over at his open bedroom door as he heard his daughter's voice. He suddenly felt very nervous and he wasn't entirely sure why. "I changed my mind." He said loudly. "I don't want to go."

"Too late."

He sighed softly as he heard Eragon's voice.

"Oh Eragon! Sweetie you look nice."

"Thank you."

"You should have seen Tag earlier. He was really in a panic."

"Panic? About what?"

His mother just wouldn't stop. "That's enough." Murtagh practically ran down the hall to the living room where Eragon stood smiling with his mother and daughter. He grabbed the brunette's hand and hauled him towards the front door. "We have to go now or we'll be late."

"But your mom was…"

Murtagh opened the door and pushed him through. "Now."

"Alright, alright. No need to push."

"Just open the damn door before I change my mind."

Eragon laughed as he hit the unlock button on his keys and slipped into the driver's seat. "It won't be bad. Just hanging out, okay? Maybe get a drink."

Murtagh slunk down in the seat slightly. "You think I'm that bad, huh?"

Eragon looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and nodded. "When was the last time you went out with friends?"

Murtagh shrugged and looked out the window. "I'd say I don't have time. But you'd probably make some stupid ass comment about making time."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Eragon said nothing more and Murtagh was content to stare out the window. He had to admit though that Eragon was right when he made the comment earlier about him not knowing where anything was. "Are we still in town?" He asked as he stepped out and shut the door behind him. He didn't recognize the bright street lights or the various buildings.

Eragon smiled as he pointed. "This way."

Murtagh took a deep breath before following after Eragon. He kept pretty close, more out of fear of losing him in the crowd of people than anything else. How was it possible that this many people actually live in town? And the inside of the karaoke bar was just as bad. They had to weave their way through people before they heard Saphira's voice.

"Eragon! Over here!" She and Thorn sat at a table near the stage. Both waved as they neared.

"Hey! You actually came." Thorn said, clearly surprised. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"What?" Murtagh looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yeah. We're all happy you could make it Murtagh. Aren't we, Eragon?" The way Saphira smirked at Eragon implied way too much.

"Uh… drinks?"

Eragon watched as Murtagh fled the table and then turned to glare at Thorn and Saphira. "Lay off him, okay? He's already a bit freaked out. You guys are just making it worse."

Saphira smiled. "Oh alright."

Eragon jumped up and hurried to catch up with Murtagh at the bar. "Hey. You okay?"

Murtagh sighed and nodded. "Call me an anti-social outcast. Just not used to places like this I guess. More into hanging out at home on the couch."

"Sorry we pressured you into coming." Eragon felt guilty. "Do you want to leave?"

Murtagh shrugged and smiled. "No… I think I'll stay. I'd never hear the end of it if I bailed."

"Just ignore them." He looked at the bartender and slid a card over to him. "Here. Drinks are on Saph."

"You stole you her card?"

Eragon winked. "Teach her to mind her own damn business. Thorn too. But he doesn't leave his purse lying around my place." He slipped her card back in his pocket when it was handed back to him and helped Murtagh carry the drinks back to the table.

Thorn and Saphira were thumbing through a song book. Saphira smiled slyly as she accepted the drink.

Eragon knew that look. "What did you do?"

"Signed you and Murtagh up for singing."

"What?" Eragon's mouth dropped open.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Thorn and I are doing that Sunny and Cher song."

Murtagh fingered his glass as he looked between the two connivers. "I don't sing."

"Eragon does." Saphira said with another sly smile. "In the shower."

Eragon glared at her. "Give me my key back. You are not allowed back in my place ever again."

"Oh yeah. Lack of a key will stop me."

Eragon rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"You guys don't have to." Thorn said softly after a few minutes.

"Whose side are you on Thorn? Of course they do!"

Eragon leaned closer to Murtagh. "Still think staying is a good idea?"

All eyes turned to him and he smiled. "What are we singing?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"I'm going to murder Saph. I swear!" Eragon insisted as he followed Murtagh to his door. "I promise. She's dead."

Murtagh laughed as he unlocked the door. "Coming in?"

Eragon nodded slowly as he looked at his feet. "For a minute... unless you don't want me to."

Murtagh shrugged. "Wouldn't have asked if I minded."

Eragon waited until they were inside and the door was shut before he continued his banter about killing Saphira. "My parents have money. I'd they'd do anything I ask to prove they love me. I'm sure dad can find a hit man. It can't really be that hard to…"

"Calm down." Murtagh said with a laugh as he headed for the kitchen. "It was fine. I had fun."

"But… oh god!" Eragon followed close behind, an apologetic tone in his voice. "Girls Just Want to Have Fun?"

Murtagh shrugged as he laughed loudly. "But the look on Thorn's face when we got up there was worth it."

"Tag, honey? Is that you?" Neither of them had noticed Murtagh's mom asleep on the couch as they came in.

"We're in the kitchen." He said as he turned and rooted around in the cupboard for a glass.

"We? Eragon with you?" She of course knew the answer, as she had heard his voice as well.

"Yes ma'am." Eragon answered as he watched Murtagh abandon his glass and turn towards him.

"Let me just use the restroom, then I'll get my things and get out of your hair."

"No hurry, mom. You're always welcome here."

Eragon watched the other man for a few minutes until the silence settled around them. Internally, his mind was torn. He had a urge to jump Murtagh. He wanted to rip the man's shirt off and run his hands along him without the excuse of a massage. But, his mind reasoned, even if Murtagh was secretly gay and attracted to him, which he was pretty sure the answer was a big fat yes… but anyways… if Murtagh was… he was clearly either unaware of it yet or too shy or confused about it yet. So it would be a bad idea, Eragon reasoned with himself, to scare him off.

But… then again… Murtagh looked damn good in those too tight clothes and just a couple hours ago they were singing a song that was practically a gay anthem. Fuck it. With a smile, he took a step forward. "Did I tell you how good you look tonight?"

The compliment slash question caught Murtagh off guard. He couldn't have heard it right. "Uh?"

"Really hot." Eragon glanced down at the tight black shirt as he got closer.

The words and implications finally sunk into Murtagh's head. His breathing quickened as he started to panic. Eragon pretty much had him cornered in his suddenly too small kitchen. There was nowhere for him to run.

"Shhh!" Eragon cooed as he slowly drug his fingers up Murtagh's chest.

The movements where close and sent tingles through Murtagh's whole body. He felt his throat close up and practically choked on the name. "Eragon…"

Eragon stood on his toes, making up for the difference in height. "It's okay." He whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Murtagh's. When the other man didn't immediately pull away, Eragon pressed harder against him and let his fingers drift lower.

"You boys have a good night."

At the sound of his mother's voice, Murtagh regained control of himself and pushed Eragon away.

With a sly smirk, Eragon ignore him and pressed closer, his hands once again on the reluctant Murtagh.

"I'll see you later sweetie."

"I'll walk you out." Murtagh silently cursed the way his voice cracked and the smile it earned him from the shorter brunette.

"No need to. I know the way."

"Eragon was just getting ready to head out too. I'll walk you both."

Eragon looked disappointed but finally took the hint. He dropped his hands to his sides and stepped away.

With a way out in sight, Murtagh finally tore his gaze away and practically bolted out of the kitchen.

"Feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

"Just drank too much. I'm fine."

"Well alright." She peered around him as Eragon walked out and smiled. "Bye." She said with a little wave.

Eragon nodded and smiled at the woman and followed her out. Once both were gone and he was left along, he turned and leaned against the door. His legs were suddenly weak and he slid down to the floor. "Fuck…" He breathed out as he dropped his head to his knees.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Kissy kissy?


	6. Smooth Criminal

I've sort of lost the will to write lately. Hence no updates in like what? 6 months? Yep. I suck. Hello all new readers/alerters/favers. This author dude sucks.

**Chapter 6: Smooth Criminal**

"Tag." A voice attempted to penetrate his mind. "Hey Tag…" It tried again but still failed. "Earth to Murtagh!"

It took Thorn coming over and clapping him hard on the back to break him from his thoughts. With distant, glazed over eyes, Murtagh turned to look over at him. "What Thorn?" There was an irritated tone to his voice as he said it.

Thorn crossed his arms and shook his head. Worry for his friend furrowed his face. "Dude. What's up with you? You've only been here an hour." He glanced at the clock for a second before looking back. "Tough morning?"

Murtagh ignored the question and straightened up. He avoided the man's eyes as he turned slightly and leaned back on the counter. "Can I ask you something Thorn?" He asked slowly.

The oddly serious tone that suddenly took over his friend's voice worried him more than the irritation. "What?"

Murtagh didn't say anything for a long while. He dropped his eyes to the floor and spoke in a whisper when he finally did. "What do you think of me?"

"What?" Thorn asked, caught off guard.

"We've been working together for a few years now." He tilted his head slightly, thinking. "What do you think of me? Like… what's your impression? Boring? Stunted? Socially inapt?"

"Uh… I don't…"

"Never mind." Murtagh shook his head and turned away. "Forget I said anything. I'm taking my break."

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" Thorn called after his retreating form. Murtagh didn't answer as he left Thorn alone at the counter with a customer. He turned and smiled at the customer.

"Hey Thorn."

Thorn looked over as the brunet came walking over, seemingly right on time, as always. "Hey Eragon. Be right with you." He turned back to customer, handed him a receipt, and smiled. "Thanks. Have a nice day." He waited until the man left before turning to Eragon. "Hey Eragon…"

Eragon smiled as he slid onto one of the stools at the counter. "You already said that."

Thorn stepped closer and leaned on the counter. "Did something happen last night?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Uh…" Eragon stammered slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Did Tag… say something?"

Eragon shrugged. "No… not really. Why?"

Thorn sighed and straightened back up. "I think we broke him."

"Broke?" Eragon tilted his head, wondering what the redhead meant. "Seriously?"

Thorn nodded. "When I got here a few minutes ago, he was asking me what I thought of him… like my impression of him and shit. Like boring."

Eragon sighed and shook his head. "Where is he?"

"Break room." Thorn said with a nod of his head.

Eragon nodded slowly as he slid off the stool, intent on finding Murtagh and apologizing. He knocked softly on the break room door as he eased it open. "Hey Tag."

Murtagh sat on the edge of the couch. He was leaning forward, his elbows propped up on his knees. He said nothing and made no movement to suggest he heard his name being called.

"I… uh… want to… apologize." Eragon said slowly as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "For last night. I think I drank too much… or something." They both knew that was a lie. But he said it anyways. "I didn't mean to… kiss you… like that."

"I'm married." Murtagh said softly, still not lifting his head.

"I know."

"I have a wife."

"I know."

"I'm not…"

"I know." Eragon said loudly, interrupting him. "I swear I do. I won't… do that again. I promise."

Murtagh looked over at him and opened his mouth to say something. But it never came and instead he nodded his head slowly.

"I just… stopped in… to apologize. I have to meet with Saph to discuss business… stuff…" He said slowly. "So I'll see you later." Murtagh didn't answer and Eragon slipped out.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So what happened after you guys left? Dish!"

They sat at the table in his kitchen. Eragon leaned heavily on the counter and sighed. "I think I messed it up again."

Saphira tilted her head to the side, concern lacing her voice. Eragon had a knack for screwing things up recently. "What'd you do now?" She slipped off her stool and walked over to his fridge.

His eyes followed her. "Pushed him too far too fast. I… sort of cornered him and kissed him." He said slowly. "And his mother was in the other room."

She forgot about her mission to get something to drink and let the fridge door shut ease shut on its own. "Oh Eragon."

He sighed. "I know, I know. I just kept hearing your voice in my head, egging me on."

"Oh honey… don't blame this one on me." She walked towards him and leaned against the counter beside him.

He shook his head. "I'm not… that's not what I meant… I just… maybe I'm the problem. Maybe he is straight and Arya's just not the right girl."

Saphira smirked. "If that's the case, better call the doctor. You need a sex change pronto."

It took a second for the comment to sink in. When he did, Eragon shook his head. "Oh yeah. Can you imagine?" They both laughed.

"So how was it?" She asked slyly and elbowed him.

"If his mom hadn't interrupted… I think I could have broken him worse."

Saphira smiled. "Thorn's certain Arya's wrong. But he's not completely convinced Tag's actually gay… or at least attracted to men. I personally think he's into you, even if he doesn't know it yet."

"But…" Eragon bit his lip and looked down at the table top. "I've only known him a week. Sort of… if you count the stalking."

"So? You're in with his best friend and his daughter. You've even got his mother on your side."

Eargon smiled at that and looked up at her. "She made it pretty clear that she doesn't care for Arya at all and never has. And last night… when she was getting into her care… she told me to be patient with him."

"What does that mean?"

Eragon shrugged. "It doesn't matter if he hates me though."

"He doesn't hate you. Just back off a bit. Maybe work on that book of yours."

He rolled his eyes and slipped off his stool. "Real slick, aren't you?"

"That deadline is coming up fast."

Eragon waved her off and headed into the living room. "I have it under control."

"Oh… really?" She followed a step behind him. "How far are you?"

Eragon considered lying to her. But he knew she'd be able to read him if he did. "I have the title. Well… an idea for the title… more like a word… I'm thinking something with black."

Her mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding me. Eragon! This isn't just your life you're ruining."

"Don't worry yet. I'll make the deadline without a problem… I think…"

"ERAGON!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Eragon spent the next couple days holed away in his loft, staring at the black screen of his laptop in vain. Writer's block was something that had never happened to him before. Only one thing in his life had ever come easy to him and now it eluded him when he needed its distraction most. All he could think about was Murtagh. And damn… the man had smelled good and his lips had tasted so good and he just wanted to see him again.

"This really is all your fault." He said to a snapshot of Saphira pinned to his fridge by a magnet. He eased the laptop closed and pushed it away. Clearly, yet again, he wasn't going to get anything done. Maybe he could get an extension on his contract. Or maybe he could dig out something he wrote back in high school and tweak it. He smiled to himself. "Oh yeah. That's a good idea. Recycling. Saph would get a kick out of it."

He was still pondering Saphira's reaction to recycling when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Gasey's name pop up on his caller ID. "Hey!" He said with a smile as he flipped it open.

"Hi. I wanted to ask you something." She said quickly over the line.

"Sure kiddo. Shoot."

"Do you like my dad?"

Eragon nearly fell off his stool. "Uh… why?"

"Because I thought you did. I thought you and dad had fun together but you haven't come over all week and daddy's been moping around. Did you get in a fight?"

Eragon sighed and leaned back as far as he could without losing his balance. "Sort of."

"About what?"

"Just… stuff."

"What stuff?" She pressed.

"Stuff." He said firmly. The kid may understand more adult things then someone her age but this was something she didn't need to hear. Murtagh would probably kill him over it anyways.

"Well… come over here and say you're sorry."

He laughed. It was such a kid thing to say. Too bad it wasn't that simple. "I already did."

"Then you don't like him very much." She sounded sad.

"Now wait a minute…"

"You fight, you apologize, and vanish."

"It's not that simple Gasey." He said with a sigh. He rubbed at his forehead and leaned on the table. This conversation seemed to be going nowhere. He couldn't explain it to her without really explaining it to her. And he knew that wasn't an option at the moment.

"Yes it is!" She insisted.

"Gasey…"

"He likes you too, you know." She said quickly, interrupting him. "Grandma even said so."

"Grandma, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

Gasey paused a moment. "A lot of stuff. She always says weird stuff about daddy."

Grandma certainly does say weird things, Eragon thought with a smile. "Yeah? Like what?"

She paused again and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Like daddy should stop pretending."

"Pretending what?" Now that's a plot twist worth investigating, he thought with a smile.

"I don't know. She always stops after that." She said over the phone with a sigh. Clearly she wished her grandmother wouldn't stop. "But I think it has to do with mom. Grandma doesn't like mom very much." Her voice had dropped even lower, barely a whisper.

"Yeah… I noticed that."

The line was silent for a moment. "So do you like daddy or not?" She blurted out quickly.

"Very much."

"And me?"

"Of course!"

"Then come for a visit. Please?" A whiney tone entered her voice. "Today?"

"Today?"

"Yes! Please?"

Eragon sighed as he leaned back slightly and turned his gaze upwards. He had wanted to give Murtagh a few days to cool off. That had been Monday and it was Thursday. But he didn't exactly seem mad on Monday. More like confused… maybe a bit lost. Eragon smiled and nodded his head even though he was alone. "Sure."

Her squeal rang loudly over the phone. "Really?"

"Yeah. Give me an hour."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

There was a big smile on his face as he spotted the ten year old at the counter. "Hey Gasey."

"Eragon!" She jumped off her stool and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. "Have you been working on your book?"

He hugged her back and released her. "Uh… sort of."

She smiled knowingly. "You haven't!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Don't tell Saph!"

"Oh no!" She said in a serious tone and shook her head. "If she grounds you, you'll never be able to come over to play!"

Eragon laughed at that and sat down at the counter beside her. "So what are you working on?" He asked, leaning over to peak.

"Social Studies. We have a test on the presidents tomorrow."

Eragon wrinkled his nose. "History was never my favorite subject."

"Me neither." She said, flipping through the pages in her book.

"Hey Eragon." Thorn smiled at them and leaned across the counter. "Can I get you something?"

"Uh… sure." He thought for a moment. "Iced tea and... a big slice of chocolate cake to share with the squirt here."

"Sure thing."

Gasey let out a giggle as she found the page she was looking for and went back to studying her textbook.

Thorn returned a moment later with the order and two forks. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Gasey said with a smile as she picked up a fork and began picking at the cake.

"Loading my daughter up on sweets to ruin her dinner, huh?"

Eragon looked up slowly as Murtagh appeared in front of them. He noted how the dark eyed man was looking at his daughter and not at him.

"Yes!" Gasey said with a wide smile.

"You better finish studying, alright?" Murtagh said with a smile. "Don't let him distract you."

Eragon waited until Murtagh was out of earshot before leaning closer to Gasey. "He doesn't seem very happy to see me."

She shrugged. "He smiled."

"At you."

"Maybe at both of us."

"Whatever. Give me this." He snatched the book from her and held it out of her reach when she tried to get it back. "How about I quiz you."

"Okay."

For the next hour, Eragon skimmed the chapter on presidents and shot question after question at her. She shot back a right answer to each until Eragon got to the end. "Well… I think that's it. You know everything."

She beamed. "Good. Because I don't want to get grounded either."

Eragon rolled his eyes as he flipped the book shut and slid it across the counter towards her. "Saph can't actually ground me, you know."

"She's your boss."

"She's my editor." Eragon corrected.

She shrugged as she stuffed her book into her backpack. "Same thing."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Arguing with a kid now?"

Gasey gawked up at her father as he interrupted them again. "I am not a kid!" She said sourly, crossing her arms.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Murtagh stuck his tongue out at her.

"And I'm the kid."

"Yep." He leaned on the counter and smiled over at Eragon. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Eragon said slowly.

Murtagh looked back over at Gasey. "Tell Thorn I'm taking a break when he comes out."

Gasey nodded and bent over to pick up her backpack again.

Murtagh smiled and shook his head. "Come on."

Eragon slipped off his stool, feeling a bit of déjà vu as he followed the dark haired man to the small break room. He had no clue what to expect. Maybe he should have said no or made some excuse that he had to leave. This was probably a bad idea. Murtagh no doubt was still made at him. He should give the man more time to cool off. Or maybe he should apologize again. Or maybe…

Murtagh scratched at the back of his neck as he heard Eragon pull the door shut. He suddenly felt nervous and he tried to keep his hands from shaking. "I'm… glad… you came today."

"You are?" Eragon felt a small glimmer of hope as he stared at the man's back. But this time, he reasoned with himself, he'd keep his hands to himself.

"I missed you... uh… seeing you… shit." Murtagh let out a sigh and shook his head. He felt tongue tied.

Eragon smiled. "I missed coming. I figured I should stay away because… I thought you wanted me to."

"I thought I did too. But I can't…" He turned slightly but still wasn't facing Eragon. "I can't get you out of my head."

"You're in my head all the time." Eragon admitted.

He was silent a minute. "I'm married." It was his only excuse now.

"Not happily." Eragon waited for the second excuse. When Murtagh was silent for several minutes, he stepped forward. "Tag?"

Murtagh started to turn and then seemed to hesitate. "The more I'm around you… I feel like… I'm having trouble… controlling myself…"

"Stop trying."

Murtagh finally lifted his eyes to meet Eragon's. "Fuck it." He couldn't explain the feelings he had. Whenever he was around the brunet, he honestly felt better, happier. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He was physically attracted to Eragon. His mother's innuendos were right all along. The phrase mother knows best popped into his head. He suppressed an urge to sigh at the thought at her gloating and pushed her from his mind. "I like you. A lot." He said slowly, turning his attention back to Eragon.

Eragon smiled widely. "I know."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "You don't have to sound so smug about it."

"Sorry… but can you blame me?"

"Stop talking. Please."

Eragon tilted his head to the side, still smiling broadly. "Make me."

Murtagh hesitated a moment. Despite the little confession, he was still having an internal battle with himself.

Eragon helped him along by taking a big step towards him. "Tag…"

Before Murtagh could lose his nerve closed the remaining distance between them and reached for Eragon's face, guiding their mouths together. The contact was gentle, timid, at first. After the fallout of last time, Eragon was determined to let Murtagh move at his own pace.

The years of being with Arya had damaged him in more ways than one. In his early teen years, Murtagh wouldn't think twice about grabbing some pretty young girl, throwing her up against a wall, and ravishing her. He'd tell her she had the prettiest eyes and that all the other girls meant nothing. She was special. She made him feel things he never felt before. He'd flirt and smile and make them swoon. And just like the girls before her, Arya had fallen for it. But as the years progressed, she got increasingly impatient with him. Foreplay was a waste of her valuable time. Kisses and gentle caresses were despised. In and out and as long as she got off, that's all she cared about.

As thoughts his wife flooded his mind, Murtagh faltered. He released his grip on Eragon and pulled back. "I don't… I haven't… done this before." He stuttered slightly at he said it.

Eragon smile as he pushed against Murtagh's chest. "You're doing fine."

Murtagh felt his last fears melt away as he stumbled backwards onto the couch and pulled the brunet down with him. Their mouths found each other again as he grabbed Eragon's hips, forcing the younger male to straddle him.

Eragon's fingers found the hem of Murtagh's shirt and in a fluid motion pulled it over his head. Murtagh retaliated by ridding Eragon of his as well. "Your hands are cold." Eragon said as the cool fingers moved along his sides.

Murtagh relaxed back against the couch with a laugh and let Eragon take him for a ride. It wasn't exactly an ideal place for such an encounter and deep down, Murtagh knew that. But he had shoved his better judgment aside the moment Eragon smiled at him.

So when the door to the small room opened, Murtagh was beyond paying attention to anything but the man in his lap.

"Hey Murtagh, Nas just called and she… wants… you… uh…" Thorn quickly dropped his gaze to the floor and backed out of the room. "Let me know when you're done." He pulled the door shut.

Murtagh jumped up, practically shoving Eragon off. "Shit…"

Eragon stifled the urge to laugh as he watched Murtagh panicking. "Hey… it's okay."

"Fuck! FUCK!"

Eragon pulled himself up into a sitting position and laughed. "Calm down. Who's Thorn going to tell?"

"I have to go explain."

"Explain what? Tag?" Rolling his eyes, Eragon slipped off the couch and bent down to pick up their discarded shirts. "At least put your shirt back on." He quickly tossed Murtagh's shirt at him.

Murtagh caught it and slipped it on. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"One more thing?"

"What?" Murtagh practically growled as he turned around.

"You look hot."

"Uh…"

Eragon smiled at the flustered expression he knew he would get. "For real. You're flushed. Take a few deep breaths." Eragon pulled his own shirt on and smiled. "It's all good."

Murtagh sighed as he opened the door. Thorn stood behind the counter and smiled as he walked over. "Thorn… let me explain."

"Explain what?" Thorn said with a knowing smile. "I saw nothing."

"Nothing…" He repeated.

"Yep."

Murtagh nodded slowly. "Right… uh… Nas called for me?"

"Oh yeah." Thorn nodded. "Wants you to run the deposit to the bank for her. She can't make it in today." His smile widened as he caught sight of Eragon walking towards them. "Hey Eragon."

The brunet inclined his head at the redhead, acting as if the man hadn't just caught them making out. "Thorn."

Murtagh turned slightly and pointed towards the front door. "I'm running to the bank."

"I'll go with you." Eragon said quickly.

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Gasey smiled as she looked up at Eragon. "Did you and daddy make up?"

Eragon smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"So then can we go out again like we did last weekend?"

"If you make sure your dad gets enough sleep."

"Hmm…" Gasey tilted her head to the side and then nodded. "Maybe you have to come over again and rub him."

Thorn's mouth dropped open as he looked at Murtagh. "What?"

"Back rub, Thorn."

"Damn." Thorn cursed and shook his head. "Now I really do have to take Saph to the ballet."

Eragon laughed.

"Why?" Gasey asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I think I just lot a bet."

Eragon laughed. "Can't believe you bet against us."

"About what?" Gasey asked.

"Uh… I didn't think your dad and Eragon would be friends." Thorn answered with something close to the truth.

"Why not?"

"Because he's stubborn."

"I am not. Stop lying to my daughter." Murtagh grabbed Eragon's arm as he walked past. "We'll be back in a bit Gasey. Enjoy the ballet Thorn."

"Yeah, yeah." Thorn grumbled. "You're lucky I saw nothing."

"How can you see nothing?" Gasey tilted her head to the side, watching him.

Thorn shrugged. "By not seeing it."

'You're weird."

"So are you."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Can we… talk about this?"

Murtagh shrugged as he pulled the car to a stop in the bank parking lot. He switched the car off and pulled out the key. "I guess we have to." He said softly, leaning back.

"Are you… okay?"

"Okay?" He laughed sharply. "I'm cheating on my wife with a man. But other than that, I'm great."

Eragon smirked at the sarcasm he heard. "We could forget about it."

Murtagh sighed. "I don't… I don't think I can… when you are around."

"I could keep my distance."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Do you want me to want to?"

"No… I like having you around. Gasey does too." Murtagh added quickly. "She was so upset when you didn't come."

"She was?"

"I was too."

Eragon shrugged. "I thought… I should give you some space. I thought you wanted that."

"I thought so too."

"And now? What do you think now?"

"I don't… I just…" Murtagh looked down at his hands on his lap. He was feeling tongue tied again. The feeling wasn't very fun. "Ayra's the only person I've ever dated. And that was ten years ago."

"There's not like an official rule book or anything Tag." Eragon said with a laugh. "We can… go slow… if you want this."

"I think… I do… but…"

"I can be discreet. No one has to know. She doesn't have to know." Eragon didn't say her name but they both knew who he was talking about. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about the situation but if this was the only way he could be with Murtagh, he'd bite his tongue for the moment. One day, he had faith that Murtagh would get tired of the sneaking and lying and would leave his wife.

"Okay. I'm going to take the deposit in. I'll be back."

"I could be good for you…" Eragon said softly once Murtagh disappeared into the small bank building. "For you and Gasey. You wouldn't have to work so hard to support our family because it should be a partnership. You could quit the factory and Gasey could stay home with me after school and I could work on my stupid book that's never going to get written."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"For the last time, mom… it's not a date." Murtagh rubbed at his head as he sat down on the edge of his bed. His mother had arrived only a few minutes before to play babysitter again and she was already on his case.

"Oh come on!" She plopped down beside him. "You went out with him last night, the three of you spent the day together, and you two are going out again tonight. How is this not a date?"

"It's not. We're friends. And keep your voice down before Gasey hears."

"Friends?" She laughed softly and shook her head. "Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? Sweetie… he's in love."

Murtagh turned away from her, attempting to hide his smile. "If I say yes it is… will you be serious for a moment?"

"Serious?" She pouted slightly but nodded. "Damn. Okay. I'm being serious. Serious!" She repeated, opening her eyes wide. "Serious." She said in a deadpan voice.

He rolled his eyes. "Mom!"

She laughed. "Alright… so what? Are you worried about me? What I'd think?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Good. Because you better know by now I'd love you no matter what. And I've pretty much known you were gay since you were like nine."

"Mom!"

"Is it Arya?" She asked, ignoring his outburst.

He shrugged. "You've said it a million times. I only married her because she was pregnant. I wouldn't miss her if she left."

"Do you think she would leave?"

"Don't sound so hopefully." He laughed dryly. "But I'm not so sure. I think she'd fight. Maybe…"

"For what? For Gasey? She doesn't want that sweet little girl."

"No… she doesn't. But she'd enjoy dragging me through the mud. She knows how much Gasey means to me."

"Is she really that spiteful?"

He didn't answer.

"Well… you'll have to find out sooner or later. How long do you think you can keep this a secret? How long will Eragon stick around?"

That was something Murtagh didn't want to think about. The thought of loosing Eragon now terrified him almost as much as telling Arya he was leaving her. "I don't know… but I think… I might…" He stumbled over the words and looked up at the ceiling.

"Spit it out already."

"I think I could fall for him… hard."

"Honey… you already have. "She smiled at that. "So you're afraid of yourself then?"

When he shrugged again, she smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow… shit mom! What was that for?"

"You're stupid and you're pissing me off!" She snapped. "You deserve to be happy, Murtagh. Really happy. You're only twenty-six. Stop acting like you're fifty. Grow some damn balls and get over it. If that boy can make you really happy, then go for him."

"Gasey…"

She waved him off. "Gasey loves him. And I can tell you he'd make a better parent than that woman ever could."

"Maybe…"

"No maybes." She persisted. "He would. No doubt about it, sweetie. Everyone who loves you… they won't care as long as you are happy. And I've never seen you so happy. Not in all the years you've been with that witch."

Murtagh leaned back slightly and let out a long sigh. "Thank you." He didn't exactly feel any better though.

"After everything that woman has put you through…" She shook her head slowly. "I can see how torn up you are about deceiving her. My poor little Taggy. Think about filing for divorce. And do it fast… before she gets wind of any of this. Take that sweet little girl and that new pretty boyfriend and run."

He rolled his eyes. "That's your advice for everything. Up and run."

"Do you honestly think she'd notice?"

He was silent for a moment, considering. His lips curled into a smile and he let out a laugh. "If I agree to think about it… will you go away and let me get ready?"

She smiled widely and bounced up. "Stay out as long as you boys want. Gasey and I will be fine for the night."

"Thanks mom."

"For what?"

"For not letting up on me all these years."

"Mothers know best. Always." She said softly, meaning every word. "Tell Eragon I said hi. And I'd like to see him again and talk to him, alright? Next time the three of you play family, invite grandma along."

"Get out mom."

"Going."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** GAH! This chapter sucks. Because I can't write intimate stuffs. Messed up as I am. Oh well. I always say people shouldn't read my shit.


	7. Who Is It

**Chapter 7: Who Is It?**

"Hey daddy! Are you up yet?" Gasey didn't wait for an answer as she threw the door open and bounced in. "Daddy wake up!" She continued bouncing, all the way to the bed, not muffling the noise she made. It was past morning and her dad really should have been up. As she got closer she saw that the head that peaked out from under the blanket at her didn't belong to her father. "Eragon? What are you doing in daddy's bed?"

At her voice, the still sleeping brunet snapped awake. Eragon sat up quickly, pulling the blanket up around him to cover his bare chest. "Uh… sleepover?" He said without thinking.

"A sleepover?" Gasey tilted her head to the side. "Oh! Did you have fun?"

Eragon nodded really slowly. "Yes…"

"What did you do?"

Murtagh slowly became aware of the voices and forced his mind to wake. "Gasey?" He glanced over his shoulder at the brunet in his bed. "Shit…"

Gasey stepped closer to the bed and peered at her dad. "So what'd you do at your sleepover?"

"Sleep." He said sternly, in a drop-it tone. "Now go away."

"Daddy!"

Murtagh's arm shot out from under the blanket, pointing at the door. "Out Gasey."

She hesitated and bit her lip. "Mom called."

Murtagh bolted upright in the bed, fully awake at that piece of news. "Fuck…" He clapped a hand over his mouth. "… is a bad word. Don't say it." He wagged a finger in her direction.

She smiled and let out a soft giggle.

After stealing a quick glance at Eragon, Murtagh asked, "What'd mom say?"

Gasey stepped closer to the bed, rocking back and forth on her heels as she moved. "She was mad you were still asleep and didn't answer your phone." She stuck out her tongue. "She called you lazy. And other words I'm not allowed to say."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"She says she's coming home tomorrow and you have to pick her up at the airport."

He sighed. "When?"

"Plane lands at 4:30."

Murtagh rubbed at his eyes and nodded. "Thanks for telling me. Now out."

"Daddy!" She whined. "You guys can't go back to sleep!"

"We're not." He reached out to her and spun her around. "Give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll all… do… something. Okay?"

"Okay!" She turned back around for a second to wave and then bounced towards the door.

"Gasey…" Murtagh stopped her before she went through the door. "Don't mention this to mom. The… uh… sleepover."

She smiled. "I'm like Uncle Thorn. I don't see anything… whatever that means..."

"Good."

She pulled the door shut behind her.

Murtagh immediately sunk back down on the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Eragon let out a laugh and placed on hand on Murtagh's covered shoulder. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad. I don't think she's THAT observant."

"Not her." Murtagh said with a groan. "Arya."

"Ah." He pulled the covers back. "How long has she been gone?"

Murtagh rolled over and wrapped his arms around Eragon's waist, pulling the man back down under the blankets with him. He snuggled against the slightly smaller chest and let out a long sigh. "A month maybe?"

Eragon smiled as he ran his fingers though Murtagh's hair. "Is she usually gone this long?"

"It's not the first time and won't be the last." Murtagh said, his breath grazing Eragon's stomach as he spoke. "Sometimes shorter… sometimes longer. She'll probably come home and leave again."

"Hopefully." Eragon said it without thinking and clapped a hand over his mouth, much like Murtagh had done a few minutes ago when his daughter was in the room.

Murtagh smiled but just as soon as it appeared, it vanished. He grew serious fast. "I shouldn't be doing this, you know."

"What?" Eragon asked as his fingers continued their ministrations. "Falling back asleep?"

"Cheating on my wife." Blunt. "With a man. In our bed." He laughed sharply and tightened his arms about Eragon.

That was the first time Murtagh said that. Cheating. It wasn't a situation Eragon ever imagined himself in but… "Well… I… I'm glad you are."

Murtagh was silent for a moment. His lips curled into a smile. "I bet you are. You've only been trying to get into my pants since you met me."

Eragon's mouth dropped open. After the serious tone Murtagh had taken, that was the last thing Eragon expected him to say. "I have not."

"You have too."

"Have not!" Eragon insisted.

"You're a horrible liar."

Eragon shook his head slowly but his lips curled into a smile. The silly bickering felt nice but it was time to get up. With a sigh, he attempted to pry Murtagh's death grip off and sit up.

He loosened his grip and peered up at Eragon. "Oh I'm only teasing."

Eragon smiled down at him. "I'm not upset about it."

"Good then… less movey, more sleepy." The grip returned.

"No!" Eragon pried Murtagh's arms off again. "Your daughter is waiting for us."

"Oh yeah. My daughter."

"Could be our last day of freedom for a while."

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

Eragon laughed. "I just mean we should go do something."

"You're going to spoil my daughter, you know."

"Eh. Everyone deserves a little spoiling every now and then. Plus I have the feeling no matter how much I spoil her, she'll never be spoiled."

"Probably not. Little weirdo that she is."

That made Eragon laughed. "Get up!"

"Oh I am very up."

"Get off pervert."

"Don't wanna."

"If we don't get up, your daughter will come looking for us again."

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine." He let out a groan as he detached himself from Eragon and sat up.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Would it be weird and clingy to say I already miss you?"

Murtagh laughed as he took a seat in the airport terminal. Arya's flight was running behind schedule and they had already been there over an hour waiting. He knew he couldn't really blame the turbulence on Arya but he was really tired of waiting. "Yes. But you're already a stalker so I guess it doesn't surprise me."

"Heeeey!" Eragon whined over the phone. "I can give you space if you need it. Just say it. You're probably dying to spend time with your wife anyway."

"Fuck that."

Gasey stifled a giggle as she plopped down in the seat beside him. She flipped to a page in her sketch book and held it out towards him. "Look."

Murtagh glanced at the drawing and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"You and Eragon at your sleepover."

"Gasey!"

Eragon laughed through the phone. "What are we doing?"

Murtagh rubbed at his forehead and studied the scribbled lines. "Pillow fight?"

Gasey nodded, beaming, as Eragon roared.

"Not funny."

"It's very funny." Eragon said between fits of laughter. "Tell her to frame it and hang it…"

"I'm hanging up now."

Gasey shut her sketchbook and frowned. "I'm sorry. It was a joke."

He reached out to ruffle her hair. "I'm not mad." He smiled. "Eragon's right. It's funny. Just… don't tell anyone else it's us."

She nodded. "Promise." She opened her sketchbook to a blank page and grabbed her pencil.

"I should get going." Eragon said, a touch of regret in her voice. "Saph's on her way over and she'll have my ass if I don't pretend I'm working."

"Listen to her." Murtagh said, leaning back. "Don't go getting yourself in trouble. I better see you tomorrow."

"We." Gasey said without lifting her eyes from her drawing.

"We." He corrected with a smile.

"I'll be there." Eragon promised. "She won't… will she?" He asked slowly.

Murtagh laughed. "Arya has no clue where I work. She'd have to pay attention to know that. And she doesn't."

"Good. Tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Murtagh was still smiling as he pulled the phone from his ear and shut it.

Gasey shifted in her seat. She paused in her sketching and looked up at her dad. "You like Eragon a lot, don't you?"

Murtagh was silent a moment, thinking about how to answer. He wondered just how observant she really was. "Yes I do. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded quickly. "He's nice. We have fun together."

"Yeah, we do."

"Mommy won't like him though, right?"

She's defiantly too observant for her age. Murtagh shook his head. "No. Mom wouldn't like Eragon."

Gasey tilted her head to the side. "So we shouldn't tell her?"

"Shouldn't tell her what?"

Gasey turned around as her mother came walking towards them. "Daddy has to work late tomorrow."

Murtagh's momentary shock dissipated quickly. He wasn't so sure he liked the ease in which his daughter lied to her mother. But he wouldn't bring it up with Arya around. "Yeah… Nas just called. She needs me."

Arya ran a hand through her hair, straightening the flyaways. "Airplane hair." She scowled. "Who's Nas?"

"My boss."

Arya was silent for a second as that bit of news sunk in. Then she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "So that means I have the squirt tomorrow? I was hoping for a day off." Her voice turned into a pout quickly. "These past couple days have really been hard."

Gasey wasn't fazed by her mother's lack of parental calling. She was used to it. "I can go to the coffee shop with daddy if you want."

Arya straightened up and looked at Murtagh. "Well… you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Murtagh said, shaking his head.

"Oh great!" She exclaimed, suddenly happy. "But don't worry Gasey! We can go shopping later this week. Or this weekend."

"Yes mom." Gasey nodded. "That'll be fun."

Murtagh fought back a laugh as he heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Fantastic!" Arya missed the sarcasm completely. "Now… can we get out of here? Murtagh my bags."

"I'll get them." He took the luggage slip from her outstretched hand and headed towards the luggage terminal.

Arya turned towards her daughter, sporting a fake smile. "You look… nice." She studied her for a moment. "Is that a new outfit?"

Gasey suppressed a sigh. Her mother paid more attention to her wardrobe than to her. "Yes. Grandma gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh yes." Arya nodded. "That was last week, right?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Right. We'll turn our shopping trip into a girl's day. Go to the spa and get our hair done."

Gasey smiled and nodded. If her mother was anyone but her mother, she might enjoy that. Hopefully she would either forget or decide to go by herself.

"Arya! There's like six suitcases over here. You left with two."

She waved him off. "It was a very productive shoot. Most of it are gifts and bribes."

Gasey jumped up and hurried over. "I'll carry one."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So come on! Tell me!" Arya pulled a chair out and sat down beside Murtagh and Gasey. "What have you two been up to while I was gone?"

Murtagh shrugged. He had to admit that she sounded interested. She hadn't said much on the ride home, except complain about the flight. "Nothing. Work and school, school and work, right?" He glanced across the table.

Gasey nodded vigorously. "Yes sir."

"Oh… well… I was so busy!" Arya leaned heavily on the kitchen table for emphasis. "Sorry I couldn't call more. But you know… busy schedule."

Murtagh smiled. She clearly wanted them to ask her about it, dangling her hook and waiting for them to bite. Instead, Murtagh asked about something else on his mind. "How long will you be here?"

She lifted herself off the table and peered at him. "Huh?"

"Your next job." He tried to keep his voice casual but he feared maybe he sounded too hopeful. "Has your agent booked you to do anything yet?"

"Oh… no…" She shook her head. "I don't think so yet. But that would be so great, wouldn't it?" Her voice took on a wistful tone. "Thought I'd love a couple weeks off."

"Weeks?" Disappointment.

"I'm going to bed." Gasey announced with a yawn as she rose form he chair. "Night!" She bounced over to Murtagh and kissed him goodnight.

"Night sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arya watched her disappear down the hall and then turned her attention to Murtagh. She smiled coyly as she leaned on the table. "How about mommy and daddy spend some time getting reacquainted?"

Murtagh forced a yawn as he stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and I think I might be coming down with something." He forced out a cough and rubbed at his throat. "I'm hoping I can just sleep it off."

Arya looked disappointed as she leaned back. "Well… fine. I guess I can watch a movie or something by myself."

"Night Arya." He hurried down the hall before she could stop him. He peeked into Gasey's room as he passed. "Goodnight."

She peaked over at him from under her blanket. "Night daddy. If you… talk to someone… say goodnight for me."

He put a finger to his lips. "Go to sleep Gasey."

She smiled and pulled the blanket over her head.

He closed her door and turned for his. The sound of the television drifted down the hallway. He slipped inside and pulled out his phone. His fingers flew over the buttons and he pressed it to his ear.

"Hey."

"Hey." Murtagh whispered, stripping of his shirt.

"Where are you?"

"Bed." Murtagh said as he fell backwards against it. At least his lie to Arya wasn't a complete lie. He was exhausted. A few hours with her always had that effect on him. But hearing Eragon's voice was oddly relaxing.

"Alone?"

"Yep."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

Murtagh laughed as he stretched out on the bed. "Told her I wasn't feeling well."

"Aw. Baby doesn't feel well?" Eragon's octave rose a bit as he said it. "Uh… wait… was that weird?"

Murtagh laughed. "Nah. My little stalker can call me baby."

"Damn. I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Not as long as you stick around."

Eragon let out a soft, almost nervous laugh. "Guess I better get used to it, then."

"You better." Murtagh said seriously. "Because now that I've gotten a taste, I don't think I can give you up."

Eragon didn't say anything.

"Was that weird?" Murtagh asked slowly.

"No." He answered softly. "It was really sweet… and… romantic."

"Damn…" Murtagh glanced at the clock. "I really should get off here."

"I know. Don't want to get caught."

"Sorry."

Eragon was silent for a moment. "You could tell her the truth."

"Goodnight."

"Really… what can she do? She obviously doesn't want Gasey or you. So you…"

"Goodnight." Murtagh said more firmly.

"Night baby." Eragon let out a sigh as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He wasn't exactly fond of being the "other woman" so to speak. But if that was all Murtagh could give him right now, he'd take it. One day he'd want Arya gone.

He dropped his phone onto the counter and reached for his laptop.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

She yawned and rolled over, expecting something to block her way. When she found the space empty, she opened her eyes and blinked at the light streaming in from the window. Someone left the damn curtains open. She blinked again and looked at the clock. Eight in the morning. She yawned and eyed Murtagh's empty side of the bed. He had said he had to be at work early, didn't he? Didn't he always have to? He was always either working or with the brat. He never had any time for her when she was home.

Oh well. She was certain she could entice him to spend time with her. Possibly after the spa day. He always seemed extra happy with her when she spent time with her daughter… which reminded her.

"Gasey?" She called out loudly. "You up?" She got out of bed and slipped her robe on. "Gasey?" She peeked into her bedroom but the ten year old wasn't there. "Gasey!" She called louder as she walked down the hall. Said daughter was not in the living room or the kitchen.

Most parents would probably be at least a bit concerned finding their child missing. But Arya simply smiled as she turned for the bathroom. Gasey was forgotten as soon as she decided she needed a bubble bath.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"So your wife's back in town."

Thorn jumped on him the moment he clocked in. He wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it but he turned towards his larger co-worker and nodded. "Yes."

Thorn smirked as he leaned back against the counter. "Does she know you have a new wife?"

Murtagh rolled his eyes and turned back towards the kitchen. "Eragon is not a girl."

Thorn was a step behind him. "Dude… seriously?"

Murtagh spun around and glared at him. "Are you trying to drive me crazy today Thorn?"

Still smirking, Thorn shrugged. "Maybe a little bit."

Murtagh smiled and shook his head. "Am I a horrible person?"

"No."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly…" Thorn shrugged. "Cheating on someone is wrong in my book. A spouse is worse. But… I like you guys and you seem to be happier. And your daughter adores him. Saph is convinced you two are made for each other. Plus your wife's a bitch and a shitty mother. But… the bitch still deserves to hear the truth. Or a version of the truth at least."

"Oh yeah. That'll go over well." The fashion industry was littered with homosexuals. Designers, hair and make-up artists, models… it was a very gay-friendly and expected business. And yet Arya had shared her great disdain for 'fashion faeries' several times over the years. "Let's just say Arya's extremely close minded."

Thorn shrugged. "Then tell her you want a divorce but not why."

Murtagh shook his head. "She's got this perfect family image in her head. Her agent says it helps book jobs or some shit."

"But she doesn't even know her daughter's birthday or where her husband works! How's that a family image?"

Murtagh sighed and shook his head again. He pushed past Thorn and headed back towards the counter. "All I know is that Arya won't give up without a fight. And I'm not sure I'd win."

Thorn followed, throwing Murtagh's apron at him. "That sucks man. But how long do you think Eragon will stick around being your dirty little secret?"

Murtagh didn't answer as he slipped his apron on. He didn't have one because he didn't want to think about it. It just sounded so weird to him but he honestly felt like he couldn't live without the brunet. The realization scared him a bit. He had always prided himself on being self-reliant.

"Speaking of your new wife…"

Murtagh punched the larger redhead in the arm before turning around. "Hey."

"Hey." Eragon slid onto a stool and leaned against the counter. "I'd ask for a hello kiss… but…"

Murtagh leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Eragon's.

The brunet's eyes widened and he glanced around quickly. "I wasn't being serious."

"What? You don't want me to kiss you?"

Thorn laughed and Murtagh flipped him off. "I'm leaving. Got work to do, you know."

Murtagh waited until the redhead was out of earshot before turning back to Eragon and leaning on the counter.

Eragon leaned towards him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'd take those lips with me everywhere if I could… wait… that sounds weird." He laughed and leaned back slightly. "Damn. What's wrong with me? I get around you and I can't think straight."

Murtagh laughed and dipped his head a bit. "Well that's good. Because you're not."

"Neither are you." Eragon countered with a smile.

Murtagh was silent for a long moment. He leaned forward on the counter, dropping his eyes to it. Eragon worried about his choice of words and leaned forward to but Murtagh finally opened his mouth. "You know what?" He said softly. "I don't think I ever was. Arya was the only girl I was ever really with… like dated-dated. And she got pregnant right off the bat. I'm pretty sure I never really loved her. I don't think I knew what love was…" As if just realizing what he was rambling on about, Murtagh stopped. He pushed off from the counter and straightened up. "Anyways… what I meant to say was you worry too much." He fished his pen out of his apron. "Can I get you something? Off the menu?" He added quickly.

Eragon smiled and shook his head. "I'm meeting Saph here shortly. She's been on me about this stupid book. I'll wait for her."

Murtagh shrugged. "Suit yourself. According to Thorn, I got work to do. Holler at one of us when she gets here."

Eragon watched him walk away before getting up and walking towards the table in the far corner. He took a seat and pulled his phone out.

"Hey!"

"Hey Saph." He set his computer bag on the table. "Where are you?"

"Running a few minutes behind. Had a meeting with another client."

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a notebook. "So you don't only harass me, huh?"

"Sweetie… I only harass because I care. Plus you're the only one I have to harass, you lazy ass. Because you're lazy."

He rolled his eyes. "Saph…"

"You know… you wanted to research a coffee shop. I found you one and you've gone there pretty much every day for a month. Are you any closer to working on your book?"

He stared down at the blank pages of his notebook. "Not really."

"You're going to lose your contract." She warned.

"So what?" He pushed the notebook away and leaned back in his seat. "I made enough money off my last book to keep me going for a couple years."

"You'll lose your publisher though."

"So?" He repeated in the same flippant tone. "I'll find another one. Or I'll find a random job or go to school or something. I'm twenty-four, Saph. I've got plenty of time."

"But your career! This is everything you've ever wanted."

"No Saph." Eragon's eyes followed Murtagh as he moved from one table to the next. "They are everything I've ever wanted."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Murtagh?"

"Shhh!" Murtagh shifted Gasey in his arms as he pulled the front door shut.

Arya crossed her arms but stepped back in the kitchen to wait. She leaned against the counter, glaring out into what she could see of the hallway. When Murtgah finally came back out, she pushed off from the counter and strode towards him with a smile. "Gasey get to sleep alright?"

"Yeah." He said, sounding tired. "She was pretty much out as soon as I put her in the car."

"Oh! Poor thing!" Arya frowned, feigning concern. "Perhaps next week she can come home with me."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Mom loves having her in the mornings and everyone at work adores her. So don't worry about it. Just concentrate on landing your next job."

"Oh…" She wasn't exactly… disappointed… but…

"Have you talked to your agent? Any leads?"

She heard the eagerness in his voice and stared at him. "Uh… maybe… are you… trying to… get rid of me?"

"What? Don't be stupid." He waved her off and turned towards the cabinet.

"I've been home for less than a week… and I've barely seen either of you… and now you're…"

"I'm not doing anything, Arya." He grabbed a glass and moved to the sink. "I'm just… showing curiosity about your job. Do you not want me to be interested?"

"No… it just feels like you're pushing me away." She watched him fill the glass and take a sip. It certainly felt like he was.

He waved her off again. "It's all in your head."

"Really?"

He offered her a smile and nodded. "We're happy you're home." He turned and lifted his hand in a wave. "I'll see you tomorrow. Going to bed now."

Arya watched him disappear down the hall and crossed her arms. "You do seem happier." She said softly, leaning against the counter. "That's the problem." After a few silent minutes, she pushed away from the counter. "You're hiding something from me. And I will find out what."

With quiet steps, she glided down the hallway. As she neared the closed door to their bedroom, she stopped. Murtagh's whispering voice leaked through the door.

"… said we were happy she's home."

Arya pressed her ear to the door silently to hear better.

"I know… I can't wait for her to leave." His voice paused for a second and then laughed. "Damn. I knew it. You just want me for my body. And you call me a pervert." He laughed softly again. "Yeah, I told mom you have her tomorrow again. Gasey's pretty excited about it." He paused again. "Yeah, just come on over when you guys are done. I'll be there."

Arya didn't dare breathe as she pressed against the door.

"God I love it when you call me that." He laughed softly. "It's cute." Pause. "Is too." He sighed. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

The room fell silent after that. Arya slowly backed away until she was once again in the kitchen. So that's the reason, she thought, slamming her fists down on the counter. He's cheating on me! And shit! His mother's in on it too! Bitch never liked me. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about her mother-in-law. And they've all turned my own daughter against me! Damn him! Who? Who?

She considered confronting him. But he'd probably deny it. What proof did you have? She hadn't been home in a month. She'd have to catch him in the act somehow. "Fine." She said out loud to herself. "I'll find out myself. I'll just follow him to work… shit… where does he work?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Arya sat in her car, thoroughly and utterly bored. She yawned for the millionth time and switched on the radio. Three hours she had been sitting there, waiting. She had seen no one and was pretty sure no one had seen her. She was parked across the street from the glass factory, in front of an old, abandoned building. It wasn't exactly her kind of neighborhood. But at least it was early enough that no one bothered her.

She yawned again as she leaned her seat back. Yet another yawn slipped past her lips as she closed her eyes. She could just rest for a moment. She soon lost count of the minutes that ticked by and when she opened her eyes again, it was a lot brighter out. "Fuck!" She straightened up and turned to look out the window. Murtagh's car was gone. She had missed him. "Well… there's my whole morning wasted and I still don't' know who the whore is."

She let out a sign and leaned back. "He has a second job… but where…" She closed her eyes. "Think Arya… think." She chanted it to herself. "He must have said something to her at some point. It had to be in town... and it had to be close to the school… right? Or did Gasey ride a bus?

"Coffee!" She exclaimed loudly, bolting up in her seat. "It has something to do with coffee." With a smug smile, she pulled out her phone and typed 'coffee' into the GPS. It promptly told her there were 143 places that sold coffee within a 30 mile radius. "Oh… that can't be right."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Hey Tag."

Murtagh turned to see Thorn walking towards the front counter where he stood, greeting Eragon and Gasey after they arrived. "Yeah?"

"You got a call."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Don't know." Thorn shrugged as he closed the distance. "Hung up after I said you were here."

"Huh. Bad connection?" Eragon suggested.

"Maybe." Murtagh said with a shrug. "If it's important, they'll call back." He turned back around and smiled down at his daughter. "So… did you have a fun time with Eragon?"

Gasey nodded. "We stayed at his place and played video games. And then we…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. This took 9 months to write. Last one took 6. I'm on a roll. See you with the next chapter in 2 years at this rate. Basically life sucks and I have no time/will to write. So… yeah. Love to those who read, new and old. Chas out.


	8. Leave Me Alone

**Chapter 8: Leave Me Alone**

Calm. Deep breath. Calm. Deep breath.

Calm.

Nails dug into her palms as she repeated the mantra in her head. Calm. Deep breath.

She had… her eyes… seen…

Calm. Deep breath. Inhale.

Teeth mashed and ground together.

Exhale.

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears. Why? Her happy family…

Happy? Family? Calm. Deep breath.

She heard the front door open and shut shortly after. Quietly, she rose from her seat at the kitchen table and moved towards the door. She leaned against the wall, watching and not saying a word. Murtagh moved past her down the hall without a word, their daughter asleep in his arms. Pupils narrowed into slits as she watched his back disappear from view. Calm, deep breath. Still she stood, waiting, knowing he had seen her and knowing he would come to bid her goodnight. He had done it every night since her return. No kisses, no touches, no loving words. How could she have not seen? Not known? Her happy family…

A floorboard creaked and Murtagh emerged from the hall. He gave her a curt nod and moved past her towards the counter.

"Murtagh." The name ripped from her mouth, heavy with venom. She hadn't meant it, but her mantra had failed her, anger taking home. "I saw you." It was practically hissed.

He turned, grabbing a glass, and cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She threw a glare his way and offered no explanation.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and pushed off from the counter. He crossed the room and pulled the refrigerator open. His eyes rolled over the contents and he reached for the container of orange juice when Arya suddenly jumped in front of him. She pushed him back and slammed the door closed so hard the contents inside rattled and the boxes on top fell to the floor. The glass he had been holding slipped from his grasp, shattered and scattering all across the floor. "Fuck, Arya. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? ME?"

"That's what…"

"I know." She repeated loudly, interrupting him.

He rolled his eyes and bent down. "You said that already." He gingerly began picking up the larger pieces of glass. "Know what?"

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"At the coffee shop today."

He stiffened, the collected pieces of glass fell back to the floor.

"Hanging all over some guy."

"He's… a friend." He stammered softly, standing back up.

"How many friends do you make out with?" Her eyes flashed. "A guy, Murtagh. You were kissing a guy. In the middle of the coffee shop at work. Where everyone could see!"

"Arya… it just happened." He was panicking.

"How long?" She barked out, moving closer.

He stumbled back. " Uh… three weeks…"

For a silent moment, Arya hung her head. Fire… anger… explosion… so… much… "You've been sleeping around on me… for three weeks?" She spun around and threw up her arms. "And saint mother in law… she's in on it too, huh? She never liked me. Her I can understand. But my daughter…" She spun around. "You let that filth touch my daughter. My daughter. Mine! I carried her. I gave birth to her. She belongs to me. Mine!" She screamed again. "You." She poked his chest, not being gentle about it. "Mine. My fucking property, right?"

"But… I didn't…"

"Right?" She insisted louder, cutting him off.

Murtagh visible shrank back from her. Instantly he reverted. Gone was the happy, smiling guy of recent weeks. Once again, he was the sniveling, broken, beaten down coward Arya had trained over the years. "Right." He mumbled, a shadow of his former self.

"Good. You're going to break it off with this fairy."

Murtagh dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me, you fucking faggot."

He flinched and raised his gaze to meet hers.

"I mean it. You and Gasey can't see him again. I will be taking care of our daughter from now on. All day. You won't get shit time with her without me present, got that?"

Murtagh opened his mouth like he wanted to protest. But he quickly closed it.

"You're going to quit that coffee place…"

He shook his head. "Wait a minute… I need that job."

"To flirt with your fairy boy?"

"We need the money." His voice lowered, already loosing the momentary nerve.

She waved him off. "I've got plenty of money."

"We barely cover the bills."

"That's you. You barely cover the bills. I've got plenty of money. Do you know how much I make? I make more in one shoot than you do in a month."

"What… where?"

"Bank… my expenses."

"I'm working my ass off and you're holding out on me?"

"You're cheating on me. With a man. You lost your right to complain baby. Quit the coffee shop. I'll cover the added expenses."

"Arya…"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You can sleep out here."

"Arya!"

"SHUT UP!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Okay, Saph. I promise. I'll work on it later tonight. Or this weekend."

"Eragon!"

"Oh look at the time. Gotta go!"

"Eragon!"

He flipped his phone shut before she could harass him further. He smiled to himself as he slipped the phone into his pocket and pulled the door open. The scent of coffee clung to the air, along with sugar and other various things. Bright shining faces greeted him as he strode towards the counter. Regulars in the shop who had come to welcome him as one of their own smiled and waved. "Hey Thorn."

"Hey. Can't talk now. Too busy." He stepped around Eargon and stopped at a near table. "What can I get you two ladies?"

Eragon watched him for a second before sitting down at the counter. Seeing no sign of Murtagh, he pulled out a notebook and set himself up to work while he waited. An hour, three iced teas and a bagel later, the lunch rush was over and the shop was slowing down. "Hey Thorn." Eragon ventured again with a sympathetic smile.

The larger redhead came over and leaned against the counter. "Sorry about the brush off earlier. Busy day."

"I noticed. I met the… new girl. She's… friendly."

Thorn laughed. "Angela's not new. She's the opener. But she stayed to work Murtagh's shift. Don't think she's too happy about it."

"Why? I mean… why'd she take his shift?"

"I figured you would know more."

Eragon shook his head. "I haven't talked to him since yesterday."

"Huh… well… he didn't show up today."

"Is he sick? Or Gasey?"

Thorn shrugged. "No clue. He didn't call and Angela couldn't get him on his phone when he didn't show up for his shift."

"Probably nothing. Wife's home so… she's probably on a rampage or something." Eragon pulled out his phone. "I'll call him and see if he's okay."

"Bad idea." Thorn shook his head. "Arya's answered his phone before. Plus, the very definition of 'down low' is not doing anything to alert the wife."

Eragon sighed. "Probably wouldn't be a bad thing." He mumbled.

Thorn laughed. "I'm not arguing with you."

Eragon leaned back. "Well… I'll just hang out here for a while. See if he stops by or calls."

"Suit yourself. Holler at me if you decide to order something else."

"Will do."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next day, Eragon went to the coffee shop as planned. Once again, no sigh or word from Murtagh. The weekend came and went with Eragon being stood up. He was more than worried at that point, but too terrified to call.

"Wherever he is… he's fired!" Nas called, heading back to her office. "His replacement starts tomorrow."

Eragon leaned on the counter with a sigh.

Thorn rolled his eyes in Nas' direction. "She's lying. If Tag showed up right now, she'd hand him his apron and all would be well."

Eragon shook his head, as if he hadn't heard. "What if something happened? What if… he's in the hospital? Or Gasey?"

Thorn shrugged. I don't know what to tell you."

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

He shrugged again. "I thought I was."

"Some friend." Eragon muttered.

Thorn pushed off the counter and turned to Eragon. "Hey… look…" It was the first time the seemingly gentle giant had raised his voice in Eragon's presence. "I get it. You're upset. Your boyfriend disappeared and you're worried." He raised his hand and pointed his finger. "But don't go thinking you're the only one who cares or the only one who's worried. Tag is… was my friend." He faltered. "I thought he was. But honestly… I'm not sure he ever was. Or even if he knows how. I don't know his home phone of even where he lives."

"I do…" Eragon sighed deeply and leaned heavily on the counter. "It has to be her. She knows. She's… figured it out somehow."

Thorn raised his eyebrow. "Figured it out? Don't you think that's too much credit?"

Eragon cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"All she'd have to do is follow him or listen in on a conversation or something." Thorn smiled. "You two aren't as secretive as you may think you are."

Eragon sighed again and slumped down in his seat. "This is all my fault."

Thorn nodded slowly. "To an extent… yeah."

Eragon slid off his seat, casting a glare Thorn's way. "Don't rub it in."

He laughed. "You said it."

"You didn't have to agree."

Thorn looked up as a group of high-schoolers came through the door. He stepped away from the counter and turned to Eragon briefly. "So… what now?"

Eragon's eyes followed the group of bubbling kids as they fought over which table they should sit at. "I think… I'll call his mom. See if she knows what's going on."

Thorn nodded. "Keep me posted."

Eragon gave him a brief smile and nod before grabbing his things and heading towards the door.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You've got some nerve. Who do you think you are?"

Eragon frowned as he closed the door to his vehicle and sat back in his seat. "Saph?"

She scoffed over the line. "Yes, it's Saph. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know." He smiled a bit. "I don't recall having any friends who call and scream at me."

"You don't have any other friends." She snapped.

"Ouch!" He was a bit confused at her reaction. He couldn't remember pissing her off. At least not recently. Well… okay. He pissed her off all the time. Constantly. But he wasn't sure which this referred to. "To what do I owe this scream fest?"

"You were a complete ass to Thorn yesterday."

Eragon shifted his phone to his other ear. "I was?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yes you were!" She snapped. "Berating him like that and calling him a horrible friend!"

"I didn't say that!" Thorn's voice sounded beside hers.

"Hush!" Saph hissed.

"Can we make this fast?" Eragon interrupted them. "I have somewhere to be."

"What?" She screamed indignantly. "Oh hell no! You are not getting off that easy!"

Eragon smiled and shook his head. "I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't!"

Oh. He hadn't? "Well… it was implied."

"Implied apologies don't count."

He rolled his eyes. "Let me talk to him." There was a shuffling as she handed the phone over. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Thorn said flippantly.

"What?! All that whining and it's cool?"

"There was no whining. You heard what you wanted to hear."

"Oh! So what? I'm overreacting? I'm over sensitive?"

"Your words."

"You ass!"

"Hey! Eragon was the one being mean to me and now I'm in trouble?"

"Give me the phone!"

"All better?"

"Shut up!" She got back on the line. "Eragon. Where're you going that's so important?"

Eragon stifled a laugh. "Meeting up with Lana."

"Lana?" She repeated.

"Tag's mother." Thorn said.

"Oh yes. I remember her."

"Got a hold of her yesterday." Eragon said. "She knows as much as us."

"Which is nothing." He heard Thorn mutter.

"Exactly."

"That's a shame." Sapphira said sadly.

"Totally sucks." Thorn added.

Eragon sighed. "Yeah. She can't get any of them on the phone. All their numbers have been disconnected."

"Really?"

"I already tried and she's right. She's not worried though."

"She's not?"

"No." Eragon shook his head as he said it. "She says every couple of years, Arya does this. She blows up about something and keeps them from visiting. After Gasey turned two, Lana didn't see them for nearly two years."

"Lame." Thorn said.

"We're going to check out the school, see if we can catch Gasey."

"Kidnap her and hold her for random?" Saphira said.

"Actually… probably not a bad idea."

"I was kidding Thorn."

"Keep us posted."

Eragon smiled as he pulled the phone from his ear and dropped it on the passenger seat beside him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Gasey's school was located across the street from the local public library. Eragon pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. He stepped out and was immediately pulled into a hug. He stifled a gasp. Where had she come from? "Lana?"

"Don't give up on him, alright?" She squeezed him once more before releasing him. "Keep at it."

Eragon blushed a bit and tried to avoid eye contact.

Lana laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Help an old woman cross the street." Eragon joined her laughter as they made their way towards the school. Parents and cars lined the street and filled the school parking lot. "Do you see her?" Eragon shook his head. "Keep a lookout for Arya."

"We're never met." Eragon said simply. "I don't know what she looks like."

"Good point."

"There." Eragon pointed towards the front door of the school.

Her head hung low as she descended the stairs. Her dark hair was tightly curled, held back by bows and a headband. She wore a light purple, frilly dress with matching tights and shoes.

"She looks like Arya."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "She looks miserable."

"She probably is. Arya doesn't want a daughter. She wants a Barbie."

Eragon stepped out of view as Lana lifted her hand to wave.

"Grandma!" Gasey exclaimed loudly as she lifted her head and spotted her. She ran towards the woman and threw her arms around her. Tears streamed from her eyes and she buried her head.

"I know." Lana said simply, patting the girl's head. She waited until the child released her before stepping back. "I brought someone here to see you."

"You did?"

Eragon peeked out from behind the car he was hiding. "Hi Gasey."

Her eyes widened. "Hi." She said shyly, not moving.

"That's all?"

She dropped her gaze and scrapped her shoe along the pavement. "I'm not supposed to talk to you."

Eragon stepped closer and knelt down in front of her. He lowered his head, trying to catch her gaze, but didn't move to touch her. "Who told you that? Your mom?"

She shook her head. "Dad said… dad said… you're a bad man."

An ache pierced his heart as she spoke those words. "He said that?" His voice squeaked a bit.

Gasey's head seemed to hand lower and she stepped back.

Eragon rose and turned. "Shit!"

"It's all mom!" Gasey ran forward and threw her arms around his waist. "He didn't mean it! I know it! You're not a bad man!"

Eragon sighed and pried her off. He avoided looking at Gasey and glanced at Lana. "I'm sorry. I can't…" He shook his head and walked off.

Tears spilled down Gasey's face and Lana dug in her purse. She pulled out a tissue and wiped the young girl's eyes. "It's okay." She said softly. "None of this is your fault, alright?"

Gasey said nothing for a few minutes. She wiped at her eyes. "But daddy…"

"Daddy is being stupid, okay?"

"I didn't want her to come home. I'm a bad girl." Gasey whispered.

"Sweetie, you aren't! I promise! No one wanted her to come home."

"You better go Grandma. She'll be here soon." The buses were gone and the parking lot was nearly empty.

"Okay sweetie. Stay strong and have faith. Everything will work itself out."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

He slumped over the steering wheel in his car, after having pulled into his apartment parking lot. His chest heaved with each breath, his heart physically ached. He knew he shouldn't care so much. Their secret, or not-so-secret, romance didn't last long. Murtagh had come into his life by accident. Why did the thought of going back to the way it was before terrified him so much. He hated that his happiness, his whole existence was contingent on one person… well… two.

He leaned back and sighed. "Okay universe. You gave them to me and took them away. How do I get them back?"

He was silent for a few minutes, listening and watching. A bird outside was making a lot of noise. A feeder hung on a pole beside the parking lot. Eragon watched for a moment as three tiny birds flitted about the bottom of the feeder. It held no meaning for him, watching the tiny birds. A few more birds appeared. Still nothing. But he was a _watcher_. The tiny birds were loud and messy. Seeds feel from the feeder as they ate. As they did, more birds arrived to peck at the fallen seed on the ground.

"Eragon!"

He literally jumped, hearing the voice. He was so engrossed with watching the birds and day dreaming that he hadn't seen the shadow fall on his windshield.

"Sorry man. Didn't mean to startle you."

Eragon took a deep breath and busted out laughing. He hopped out of his Jeep and slammed the door shut. "I literally jumped out of my skin, Thorn. Shit, man."

Thorn joined in his laughter and shook his head. "Really didn't mean it. What were you staring so intently at?"

Eragon shrugged. "Nothing." He pointed towards their apartment building. "Come on. I'll tell you what happened with Lana and Gasey before you ask."

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Author's Notes:** I've sort of lost complete interest in the Eragon universe. Not sure if I'll ever pick it up again. But I still want to finish this. So… I'll keep going. Sorry if you've waited for this crappy chapter.


End file.
